Je crois en l'amour
by Nemo77
Summary: La rencontre de Severus et de Harry dans un café et l'histoire qui en résulte, ou comment le passé peut jouer sur le présent. Slash SSHP. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Je crois en l'amour.**

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont à JK Rowling.

**NdT: **il s'agit de la traduction de « I believe in love » d'Occasus, qui est la companion-piece de « Standing face to face », sur laquelle je travaille aussi. Á priori, la majeure partie de l'histoire se passe du point de vue de Harry, au moins en ce qui concerne les premiers chapitres. Vous avez ici la version FFnet. L'autre sera sur hpfanfictionorg. Désolée si il y a des coquilles dans la traduction et dans l'accord des verbes, mais le passé simple, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé sur un texte aussi long.

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Je sortis de l'appartement, en colère contre lui mais encore plus en colère contre moi. Ses paroles me faisaient mal mais elles n'avaient rien de nouveau. Je suppose qu'elles glissaient sur moi à chaque fois que je les entendais.

Descendant le trottoir avec colère, j'ignorai les bouffées blanches venant de ma bouche et ne fis pas attention à mon souffle laborieux. J'avais oublié de prendre mon manteau quand j'étais parti et le rude air hivernal me fit regretter le simple pull que je portais.

Des flocons de neige commencèrent à fondre sur les verres de mes lunettes, rendant la visibilité difficile, et quand le vent se leva, j'abandonnai le froid et me glissai dans un café tout proche.

L'air chaud me frappa durement quand j'entrai et l'odeur du cappuccino fraîchement passé m'assaillit tout aussi violemment. Frissonnant à cause du changement extrême de température, j'enlevai les gouttes mouillées de neige fondue de mes cheveux toujours en désordre et m'approchai du comptoir.

- Un chocolat chaud, commandai-je de mon Français pitoyablement rouillé malgré le fait que j'aie vécu ici depuis un an maintenant.

Payant rapidement, je me glissai sur un siège près du comptoir et attendis ma boisson.

La serveuse me l'apporta en un temps presque record et avalant une gorgée bienvenue, je lui souris.

- Merci, dis-je de ma voix rauque et fatiguée par les cris que j'avais poussés et les pleurs.

Agrippant ma tasse fermement, je permis à la maigre chaleur de me calmer tandis que j'étais assis seul. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir foutre ? J'étais hors de mon pays, hors de mon foutu élément. Je n'avais pas de travail pour le moment, j'avais presque terminé l'université quand je m'étais enfui, désobéissant à ma famille, juste pour être avec ce petit voyou blond, et maintenant regardez où j'étais.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils avaient tous eu raison.

Merde.

J'aimais Draco, je l'aimais vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher mais que Dieu le maudisse, lui ne m'aimait pas. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour me convaincre du contraire. Je l'avais surpris avec quelqu'un d'autre dans notre lit bien trop souvent, et j'en avais assez.

Tandis que je boudais et que je réfléchissais sur ce que j'allais faire concernant ma situation, le petit carillon au dessus de la porte indiqua que quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer. Je savais foutrement bien que Draco ne partirait pas à ma recherche par un temps pareil alors je ne me donnai pas la peine de lever la tête.

Je sentis un effluve de cannelle quand la personne passa doucement ma table et qu'une voix riche commanda un expresso. Sur un mouvement de tête morose, je m'étais apprêté à me lever et à sortir quand ledit étranger s'adressa à moi.

- Ça vous dérange si je partage votre table ?

Au son de la voix anglaise, je repris du poil de la bête et levai la tête vers l'homme. Il était grand, pas particulièrement attirant même si son visage était distinct. Ses traits étaient vifs, son nez juste un peu trop grand et légèrement crochu. Ses cheveux étaient portés longs et libres, même si il les gardait derrière ses oreilles. La chose la plus surprenante à propos de lui, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient noir charbon et perçants.

L'étranger était vêtu tout en noir, le pantalon et une chemise à manches courtes complétés par un long trench-coat noir. Il avait l'air extrêmement élégant vêtu de cette manière et il émanait de lui une présence qui était… et bien, intrigante.

- Euh, pas du tout, dis-je finalement, réalisant que je le regardais et que je devais lui donner une réponse.

Je m'abstins de prêter attention à toutes la tables vides dans la pièce quand il s'assit et attendit patiemment sa boisson. La même femme lui apporta son expresso mais avant de partir, elle lui lança un clin d'œil, roulant un peu des hanches tandis qu'elle retournait au comptoir.

Je me couvris la bouche pour étouffer un petit rire devant le flirt flagrant et je secouai la tête.

- Ça vous arrive souvent ?

L'autre homme leva les sourcils tout en avalant une lente gorgée.

- Je ne peux pas dire que ça se produise souvent, même si j'ai l'impression d'être bien plus apprécié dans ce pays que dans le mien.

Je ne pus réprimer le sourire sur mon visage.

- C'est difficile à imaginer, commentai-je, avant de rougir promptement devant l'audace de ma constatation.

L'homme me lança simplement un petit sourire.

- Ainsi vous n'êtes évidemment pas originaire de France. D'où venez-vous ?

- East Sussex, mais je vis ici en Normandie depuis un an maintenant.

- Effectivement…Et puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a amené si loin de chez vous ?

- Une erreur très stupide, répondis-je amèrement. Mais c'est terminé, maintenant.

- Une femme ? demanda-t-il, l'hilarité colorant sa voix.

Je rougis.

- Pas exactement.

- Un homme, alors. Un amant secret ?

Je rougis encore plus et baissai les yeux sur ma tasse de chocolat tiède.

- Il n'était pas secret, mais il n'était pas apprécié.

- Votre famille désapprouvait votre relation, alors ? demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

- On peut dire ça.

- Parce que c'était un homme ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Parce que c'était un enfoiré et que j'étais trop têtu pour le voir.

L'homme gloussa.

- Vous avez l'air de l'être.

Il avala une autre gorgée lente de son café fort et puis il tendit une main longue et mince.

- Mon nom est Severus Snape.

Je clignai des yeux. Pourquoi diable ce nom m'était-il si familier ?

- Euh, Harry Po…, commençai-je, mais je fus soudainement coupé quand la porte du café s'ouvrit à la volée et que Draco se rua à l'intérieur.

Ses joues normalement blanches étaient teintées de rose et ses yeux argent brillaient de furie.

- C'est quoi, ce bordel ? » demanda Draco quand il se précipita vers ma table. « Espèce de petit crétin, ça ne va pas dans ta tête, de t'enfuir par un temps pareil ?

Je serrai les dents et détournai le regard. Je détestais attirer l'attention sur moi plus que tout au monde mais Draco sembla s'en délecter. Il adorait provoquer des scènes et un de ses passe-temps favoris était de se disputer avec moi en public.

- Dégage, Draco, marmonnai-je. Je ne vais pas recommencer. C'est terminé entre nous, tu ferais bien de t'y habituer. Je rentre chez moi et tu pourras retourner aux réconforts de ton lit. Je suis sûr que Blaise est encore là-bas à le tenir au chaud.

Draco rougit.

- Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu l'impliquer là dedans ?

- Oh ! Je crois que c'est toi qui l'as fait, commentai-je d'une voix très basse, quand tu l'as amené dans notre lit…à plusieurs reprises. Va te faire foutre, Draco, c'est fini.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à la réaction de Draco, si bien que quand il se pencha sur la table et me gifla, je ne fis rien. Ma peau brûla sous la force du coup et le contact de sa paume me fit me mordre la lèvre entre les dents. Le goût cuivré du sang dans ma bouche me ramena à moi et je me levai. Pressant la manche de mon pull sur ma blessure, je regardai Draco, la furie étant évidente dans mes yeux.

- Si tu me touches encore une fois, je te tuerai, sifflai-je et, faisant demi-tour, je me ruai hors du café.

Juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, j'entendis la voix soyeuse de Severus Snape disant à Draco de ne pas m'approcher mais sur le moment, je n'y pensai pas. L'air était toujours aussi glacial et le vent avait forci, fouettant brutalement la neige contre moi.

Á mi-chemin dans la rue, mes dents commencèrent à claquer et j'étais certain que j'allais mourir de froid. Je savais qu'il y avait un petit hôtel quelque part par là, mais j'étais trop hébété et gelé pour penser clairement.

Clignant des yeux contre la neige, je trébuchai et fut surpris quand un bras chaud me rattrapa. Secouant la tête, je levai mon visage et vis la silhouette sombre de Severus me surveillant.

Sans un mot, il retira son grand manteau et m'en enveloppa les épaules. Me prenant par le bras, il m'aida lentement à descendre le trottoir jusqu'à ce que atteignîmes un grand bâtiment.

Quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, je reconnus l'hôtel que j'avais cherché et je le regardai vivement.

- Comment savais-tu que je cherchais cet endroit ? demandai-je à travers mes dents serrées.

Severus gloussa un peu tandis qu'il me conduisait vers les escaliers.

- Je ne le savais pas. C'est là que je séjourne.

« Oh » fut la seule chose que je parvins à dire alors que nous montions deux volées de marches. Je ne dis rien bien que je n'eus aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je suivais cet homme dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

La chambre était très petite mais pittoresque et chaleureuse. Il y avait deux lits de tailles différentes, le plus grand se trouvant sous la fenêtre craquante de neige. Il y avait un petit appareil de chauffage au gaz dans un coin qui diffusait une chaleur agréable, et une table avec une petite lampe installée dans un coin. Une autre porte, je présume, menait aux toilettes.

Severus retira rapidement ses chaussures et les plaça soigneusement sous le lit le plus petit.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, dit-il après que je sois resté près de la porte.

D'un léger haussement d'épaules, je fis glisser le manteau de Severus et m'assis sur le bord de l'autre lit, me sentant légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Euh…désolé que tu aies vu tout ça, avançai-je après un moment de silence gênant. Et merci pour avoir été là.

Severus fit un geste brusque de la tête et je regardai quand il chercha dans une petite caisse et qu'il en sortit une bouteille de vin. Prenant deux verres, il m'en offrit un silencieusement.

- Ça devrait t'aider à te réchauffer, commenta-t-il très calmement.

Prenant place près de moi, il leva son verre vers moi et je répondis de la même façon avant d'avaler une gorgée.

Le vin était chaud et sec mais il était doux.

- C'est bon, dis-je après un moment.

- Je suis au courant, répondit-il.

Je clignai des yeux à ses paroles, incertain de savoir si j'avais été inconsciemment insulté, mais je décidai de ne pas faire de commentaire. Au lieu de ça, je pris une autre gorgée avant de dire :

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et expira très lentement.

- Il se trouve que je connais les Malefoy, » fit-il avant de hausser faiblement les épaules. « Intimement, » acheva-t-il.

C'était encore une grosse surprise venant de cet homme étrange et je laissai échapper un souffle brusque.

- Tu connais les Malefoy ? répétai-je.

- J'en ai bien peur. Je suis aussi au courant de ce que tu viens juste de traverser et je sais quel voyou mon filleul peut bien se montrer.

- Ton filleul ? répétai-je d'une voix blanche. Tu es le parrain de Draco.

- Malheureusement. J'ai été choisi comme parrain il y a plusieurs années, une erreur que je souhaiterais pouvoir rectifier, je t'assure.

- Est-ce que toi et Lucius étiez…euh.., dis-je, espérant que le silence trahirait ce que je voulais demander.

Severus gloussa.

- Il y a bien longtemps, fit-il dans un petit soupir. Bien avant que Narcissa soit entrée dans sa vie. Ça ne me surprend vraiment pas que Draco ait marché dans les traces de son père.

Je soupirai, stupéfié par l'intensité de la coïncidence et incertain quant à savoir quoi faire de cette nouvelle information. Je vidai le reste de vin et ne protestai pas quand Severus remplit le verre. Avalant la moitié du liquide en une gorgée, je me penchai un peu en arrière et savourai le sentiment de vertige que le vin me donna tandis qu'il me montait à la tête.

- Est-ce que ta lèvre te fait beaucoup souffrir ? demanda-t-il après un autre long moment de silence.

J'avais oublié ma lèvre et touchai la blessure de ma langue.

- Pas beaucoup, dis-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai souffert pire que ça.

- Sous ses mains ? me demanda brusquement Severus.

- Oui, mais pas quand nous étions ensemble. Nous avions l'habitude de beaucoup nous disputer quand nous allions à l'école ensemble.

Severus me regarda vivement pendant un moment avant de rire doucement.

- Et bien ça ne me surprend pas. Draco, si il ressemble en quoi que ce soit à son père, se débrouille en utilisant l'intimidation, la peur et la convoitise. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie chez mes amis ou mes amants.

- Moi non plus, répondis-je en inclinant la tête. Je suppose que c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me dise quoi faire.

- Tes parents désapprouvaient Draco en tant que personne ? demanda Severus.

- Oui, répondis-je. Ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose de plus, maintenant. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis entièrement capable de prendre mes propres décisions, même si je suppose parfois que je suis toujours un adolescent rebelle, au fond.

- Nous avons tous ça en nous, dit Severus en remplissant nos verres une fois de plus.

J'étais en train de devenir merveilleusement ivre et ma langue était détendue.

- Même toi ? demandai-je.

- Parfois, bien que ça soit rare, répondit-il avec un fin sourire.

- Je ne peux pas le voir, avouai-je dans un haussement d'épaules négligent. Je veux dire, tu as juste l'air si…si…stoïque.

- Stoïque ? demanda-t-il avant de rire. En effet, je peux l'être.

Je souris franchement et le poussai de mon épaule.

- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bien. Ça te va.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

J'acquiesçai, terminant mon troisième verre de vin, me moquant maintenant officiellement d'être en train de me ridiculiser.

- Tu es très agréable à regarder, tu sais.

Je me botterai mentalement le cul pour ça plus tard, mais pour le moment j'étais en train de m'amuser.

- Si je ne le savais pas, dit Severus après un moment, je dirais que tu essaies de me draguer.

- Et si c'était le cas ? le défiai-je. Tu es hétéro, Severus ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit ton affaire, mais non, je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas un de ceux qui sont habituellement dragués, et je ne suis pas agréable à regarder. Tu es juste ivre.

- Je suis peut-être un peu ivre, mais j'étais bien en train de te reluquer au café, dis-je avec un mouvement de la main.

Severus grogna et secoua la tête.

- En effet.

- Je le faisais, » protestai-je, et dans un étrange moment de clarté dans l'ivresse, je posai mon verre et je l'embrassai négligemment.

Je pense que Severus fut surpris. Il se tendit quand mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, mais alors que je commençais à m'éloigner, son bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules, me maintenant étroitement en place. Sa langue sortit et suivit ma lèvre inférieure, attentive à ma coupure, et j'ouvris la bouche, lui en autorisant l'entrée.

Ma langue se glissa dehors pour rencontrer la sienne, explorant l'intérieur de sa bouche, goûtant la saveur du vin sur sa langue. Sa bouche était chaude et délicieuse tandis qu'il dévorait la mienne. Le désir courut à travers mon corps, se ruant dans mon bas-ventre, ce qui fit que mon sexe se tendit contre la couture de mon pantalon. Je grognai contre les baisers de Severus et drapai mes bras autour de lui plus étroitement.

Passant un bras entre nous, je raffermis sa dureté et mes doigts tripotèrent sa fermeture-éclair, libérant finalement son sexe. Saisissant la longueur considérable dans mon poing, je le caressai doucement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il gémit bruyamment et en quelques secondes, il me mit à plat sur le dos, ses mains parcourant mon corps pour me rendre la pareille. Je frissonnai quand ses mains légèrement froides trouvèrent mon sexe, mais la sensation fut immédiatement noyée quand il commença à me caresser fortement.

- Bordel, oui, sifflai-je en me courbant dans sa main.

Sa bouche s'abaissa pour capturer la mienne et je grognai.

- Plus, chuchotai-je. Je veux plus. Je veux que tu me baises…

Il s'arrêta, ses mains s'immobilisant, et je grognai. Me regardant d'un air gêné, il secoua la tête.

- Tu es ivre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes.

- Je suis ivre mais pas stupide, ripostai-je. Je sais ce que veut dire baiser, et je veux que tu me baises.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

- Parce que…, dis-je avant d'hésiter. Parce que c'est bon et que je t'aime.

- Tu ne me connais pas, insista-t-il. As-tu la moindre idée de l'intimité de l'acte ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, me sentant confus.

- Ça l'est ?

Honnêtement, je ne le savais pas. Draco avait été le seul et unique jusqu'à présent, et il traitait ça comme quelque chose qu'on se contentait de faire, pas comme quelque chose de spécial ou d'intime.

Severus recula et me regarda attentivement.

- As-tu été avec quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de Draco ?

Merde, ça n'avait pas pris longtemps…

- Et bien non…mais je ne suis pas inexpérimenté, me défendis-je.

Je pensai que son problème était que je n'allais pas être assez bien pour lui. Bien sûr, pourquoi le serais-je quand il pouvait vraisemblablement avoir des amants plus âgés et meilleurs que je le serai jamais ?

Severus cligna des yeux comme si il avait été giflé. Après un moment, il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts et soupira.

- Draco est vraiment un salaud.

J'étais à présent tout à fait confus et je secouai la tête.

- Oui, il l'était, mais je suis vraiment gêné.

Severus pressa un chaste baiser sur mon front et quand je baissai les yeux, je vis qu'il avait complètement perdu son érection.

- Harry, tu dois savoir que j'ai fait l'expérience de ce que tu as vécu avec Draco. Se prendre ça dans le derrière n'est pas une corvée, pas plus que ça doit être quelque chose attendu de ta part. C'est quelque chose d'intime qui doit être partagé par deux personnes qui font attention l'une à l'autre. Ce n'est pas une chose faisant partie d'une liaison d'un soir due à l'ivresse, dans une chambre d'hôtel quelconque avec un type que tu ne connais pas.

Je soupirai, mon désir disparaissant rapidement, et je méditai sur ses paroles. Je suppose que c'était quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire avant, je n'étais pas vraiment stupide, mais ça n'avait jamais semblé être une grande affaire pour moi. Ça l'avait vraiment été pour Draco, et dire non signifiait avoir une de nos fameuses disputes explosives qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

Me dégageant de sous Severus, je me calmai, reboutonnai mon pantalon et récupérai mon verre de vin. Je le vidai et pris la liberté de m'en reverser un autre. Severus s'assit et s'arrangea un peu, ses yeux perçants suivant chacun de mes mouvements.

- Harry, finit-il par dire.

Je passai ma main dans les cheveux et secouai la tête.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais être seul un moment. Est-ce qu'il y a…je ne sais pas…une terrasse dans cette chambre ?

Severus acquiesça et inclina la tête vers le plafond puis vers les escaliers. Je me levai, pris mon verre et trouvai rapidement la porte. Poussant la porte, je montai sur la petite terrasse et frissonnai dans le vent froid. Cherchant dans ma poche, j'en tirai un paquet de cigarettes écrasé et mon petit briquet en argent.

Allumant la clope, je m'appuyai contre le mur froid et ignorai le vent glacial qui me gerçait le visage. Je soufflai une bouffée de fumée dans l'air, même si j'étais incapable de faire la différence entre la fumée et mon haleine. Le vent m'apporta une odeur de bois brûlé qui semblait toujours me rappeler Noël.

Je me sentis soudainement sale, seul et j'avais un mal du pays épouvantable. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher un sanglot de m'échapper. Glissant contre le mur. Je m'assis sur les talons. Je pouvais sentir la neige s'infiltrer à travers le fond de mon pantalon, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Je m'étais complètement ridiculisé de bien des façons et pour longtemps. Ma famille me reprendrait, bien sûr, parce que mes parents m'aimaient et que mes amis étaient loyaux. Mais je devrais admettre quel idiot j'avais été et on ne me ferait plus confiance.

- Bordel, marmonnai-je pour moi-même en frissonnant dans le froid.

J'étais si perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne remarquai la présence de Severus que quand il drapa son long manteau autour de mes épaules. Levant mon visage, je remarquai seulement à ce moment-là les larmes sur mes joues et je les séchai rapidement.

Severus me regarda pendant un moment avant de s'agenouiller près de moi.

- Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu aimerais mourir de froid ?

- Je ne meurs pas de froid, dis-je en ayant l'air d'un idiot à travers mes dents serrées.

- En effet, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Une forte rafale de vent nous frappa de plein fouet, et Severus et moi dûmes nous détourner. Quand elle fut passée, Severus inspira profondément et sourit.

- Mon odeur préférée est celle du bois brûlé venant d'une cheminée. Ma maison en a une, mais je n'y suis pas allé depuis des années.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me disait ça mais je ne réfléchis pas longtemps.

- Où est ta maison ?

- Pour être terre à terre, elle est seulement dans l'East Sussex. Á Brighton pour être exact. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'y suis pas retourné.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demandai-je, écrasant le mégot dans un petit tas de neige.

Je pris une longue gorgée du vin qui s'était refroidi durant les quelques minutes que j'avais été dehors.

- J'avais une affaire dont je devais m'occuper, répondit-il dans un léger haussement d'épaules.

- Avec Malefoy ? crachai-je.

- Malheureusement. Une fois qu'ils sont entrés dans votre vie, c'est très difficile de s'en débarrasser.

- Comme une maladie, fis-je amèrement. Je veux rentrer chez moi, mais je ne sais pas si je peux.

- Tu as peur de la réaction de ta famille ?

- J'ai peur des conséquences de perdre leur confiance et leur respect, répondis-je en pensant à la façon dont mon père réagirait.

Il m'aimait, il m'avait toujours aimé, mais je ne lui ferais jamais oublier ça.

Severus tendit le bras de façon hésitante et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, s'attarda sur ma joue pour s'arrêter sur mon épaule.

- Si ta famille t'aime, ils laisseront courir. Tout le monde a le droit de faire une ou deux erreurs dans la vie. Ça fait partie de l'être humain.

Me rapprochant de lui, je souris quand je sentis son bras m'entourer. Je bougeai le manteau de manière à ce qu'il nous enveloppe tous les deux et je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je sais que je suis juste un enfant stupide à tes yeux, et je sais que nous sommes pratiquement des étrangers mais… si tu vis près de l'endroit où je vis… est-ce que tu envisagerais…quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une simple liaison avec moi ?

Je sentis Severus se raidir légèrement et quand je levai la tête, je vis ses yeux noirs me sonder.

- Tu souhaiterais que ça aille plus loin ?

Je rougis légèrement, bien que je puisse en blâmer le froid, et j'inclinai la tête.

- Ben oui. Autant que je puisse en juger, je crois que tu es juste ce que je cherchais, Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des centaines d'amants uniques pour savoir ce que je veux. Je n'aime pas sortir avec n'importe qui ; je veux être avec une seule personne.

Severus semble légèrement incertain, puis finalement il hocha la tête.

- Comme je vais dans ta direction, nous pouvons peut-être essayer. Je ne suis pas entièrement contre cette idée.

Avec un espoir renouvelé, Severus et moi rentrâmes. Décidant de nous abstenir de tout contact sexuel supplémentaire et tous les deux complètement épuisés, nous prîmes des lits séparés et tombâmes rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

dbdbdb

Je m'éveillai lentement dans la matinée, légèrement confus quant à l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il me fallut un moment pour me rappeler de la dispute avec Draco et de mes caresses tâtonnantes avec Severus mais quand ça me revint, mon léger mal de tête se transforma en une éclatante migraine.

Pourtant, ensuite, je me souvins de la conversation que Severus et moi avions partagée sur la terrasse et ça me fit sourire. Ça me semblait irrationnel que j'aie agi de cette façon avec cet homme étrange qui avait des liens avec mon ex-amant, mais pour une raison quelconque, Severus me faisait me sentir à l'aise.

Scrutant la chambre, je frisai la panique quand je la découvris désertée par l'autre homme. Ma peur fut pourtant rapidement emportée quand Severus sortit de la salle de bains fraîchement douché et habillé d'un pull de laine grise et d'un pantalon noir.

- Bonjour, fit-il prudemment.

Ses yeux étaient chargés de peur et je réalisai qu'il devait souffrir de la même insécurité que moi. J'avais eu peur qu'il ait peut-être changé d'avis.

M'étirant légèrement, je sortis du lit et m'approchai de lui prudemment.

- Merci, dis-je doucement, pour la nuit dernière.

Me penchant en avant, je pressai un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Je reculai sans lui donner le temps de répondre mais l'expression sur son visage fut suffisamment rassurante.

- Je vois que tu te sens mieux, lança-t-il sur le ton de la boutade.

- Un peu, fis-je, bien que ça tambourine dans ma tête.

- Tu as beaucoup trop bu. Pourquoi ne te fais-tu pas couler un bain ? Je peux te prêter des vêtements jusqu'à ce que nous puissions aller chercher tes affaires.

J'acquiesçai et alors ça me frappa. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir récupérer mes affaires et éviter Draco dans le même temps ?

- Euh…

- J'ai déjà parlé avec Draco et je l'ai informé que toi et moi allions récupérer tes affaires cet après-midi avant de nous rendre à Paris.

- Nous allons à Paris ? demandai-je en me sentant gêné.

- Et bien si nous prenons un avion à Charles-deGaulle, oui, nous allons à Paris.

- Attends…Nous allons prendre un avion ? Mais je n'ai même pas de billet !

J'étais plus que dérouté.

Severus gloussa et me lissa les cheveux de sa main.

- Détends-toi. Je m'en suis occupé. Nous avons juste besoin d'aller chercher tes affaires chez Draco et après nous pourrons partir.

Je restai muet de stupeur et secouai la tête.

- D-désolé…Tu as payé mon billet ?

Severus gloussa une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête.

- Non, l'adorable Lucius s'est chargé de nos dépenses. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de donner nos noms à l'aéroport.

Avec un petit sourire, je pris les vêtements que Severus m'offrit et me précipitai dans la salle de bains. Préférant une douche rapide, je m'habillai sans me coiffer parce que c'était inutile. Les vêtements de Severus étaient légèrement trop grands mais je les trouvai scandaleusement confortables. Enfilant mes baskets, je retournai dans la chambre et trouvai Severus prêt à partir.

- Tu n'as toujours pas de manteau, fit-il en me jetant une veste légère.

Je souris.

- J'ai quitté l'appartement sans penser à un manteau.

- C'est compréhensible, répondit Severus en venant vers moi.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et se pencha vers moi pour presser un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il était chaste et doux, mais il envoya encore des étincelles de désir courir à travers mon corps.

Réprimant mon érection, je me dégageai des bras de Severus et lui lançait un sourire effronté.

- Nous le ferons ?

Il gloussa et secoua la tête.

- Dans quoi est-ce que j'ai mis les pieds ? marmonna-t-il.

Après un léger déjeuner que nous prîmes dans le même café où nous nous étions rencontrés, Severus et moi utilisâmes sa voiture de location et nous rendîmes à l'appartement de Draco. J'étais pétrifié d'y aller, mais Severus resta à mes côtés tout le temps.

Draco fit la moue et fit de son mieux pour essayer de m'attirer. Il portait la chemise grise dans laquelle il savait que j'aimais le voir et exagérait son accent parce qu'il savait que j'avais un faible pour ça. Pourtant, ça n'entraîna rien chez moi et en vingt minutes, Severus et moi étions retournés à sa voiture et sur la route pour Paris.

Nous bavardâmes une grande partie du trajet et à mi-chemin, nous nous arrêtâmes pour déjeuner. Après quoi, malgré mon insistance selon laquelle je n'étais pas fatigué, je m'endormis, m'éveillant quand nous entrâmes dans la ville. Severus insista pour payer une chambre d'hôtel et le fit malgré mes protestations.

Nous nous glissâmes dans la chambre et avant que j'aie pu discuter de la note avec lui, il m'enveloppa de ses bras, sa bouche dévorant la mienne. Je me perdis dans ses baisers et bientôt nous fûmes allongés sur un lit confortable, nos érections frottant l'une contre l'autre.

Je gémis sous la douce friction et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nous passions le cap tous les deux. Criant son nom quand je déchargeai, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et respirai son odeur.

Severus roula sur moi et s'assit avec précaution.

- Et bien, ça faisait certainement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, remarqua-t-il quand il baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe humide.

Je gloussai.

- C'_était_ ton pantalon, au moins, fis-je, et il me donna une poussée enjouée.

Severus se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bains, revenant avec une serviette humide pour nous nettoyer. J'essayai de la lui prendre, mais Severus sembla avoir plus de plaisir en me déshabillant et en m'essuyant soigneusement.

Je frissonnai quand la serviette froide entra en contact avec ma peau mais le désir dans les yeux de Severus me réchauffa et mon sexe sembla revenir à la vie.

Severus leva un sourcil à cette vision et je rougis.

- Je suis jeune, me défendis-je.

- En effet, tu l'es, confirma-t-il dans un sourire. Jeune et bien trop effronté pour ton propre bien.

** - Scène coupée** –

Il avala soigneusement chaque goutte avant de se retirer, se relevant finalement sur ses genoux pour partager un baiser avec moi. C'était étrange, ce goût de moi dans sa bouche, mais je trouvai ça au-delà de l'érotique et étrangement intime.

- Wow ! parvins-je à dire quand j'eus retrouvé ma capacité à parler.

- Content de voir que ton éloquence ne s'est pas perdue en moi, commenta Severus, mais j'étais encore trop loin pour rétorquer de façon appropriée.

Dans un demi-sourire, Severus se leva et se nettoya rapidement avant de se changer et de se mettre en bas de pyjama et pull léger.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je commande, dit-il finalement quand il s'allongea à mes côtés.

- Pas du tout, fis-je dans un bâillement.

Je souris légèrement quand il drapa ses bras autour de moi et se pelotonna encore plus près. Sentant sa respiration caresser les cheveux à l'arrière de mon cou, je fermai les yeux et autorisait mes pensées à se laisser emporter.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps, pourtant, pour que mes pensées ne reviennent à ma famille et je réalisai que j'allais devoir leur faire savoir que je revenais. J'avais perdu mon appartement depuis longtemps et j'allais devoir cajoler ma mère pour rentrer à la maison.

Je réalisai aussi que sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais parlé à l'un d'entre eux pour la dernière fois, et les dernières paroles que nous avions échangées étaient mêlées de colère et de haine.

- Tu es tendu, dit Severus, sa voix légèrement assourdie.

- J'étais juste en train de penser, fis-je doucement.

- Évidemment. Á quoi ?

- Ma famille. Je dois leur faire savoir que je reviens. J'avais un appartement, mais je sais que ce n'est plus le cas.

- Tu peux utiliser mon mobile, offrit Severus.

- Non, réellement…Je pense que je vais plutôt les appeler depuis un téléphone public. J'ai toujours ma télécarte et ne te vexe pas, mais je pense vraiment avoir besoin d'intimité.

Severus embrassa mon épaule et soupira.

- Je ne pourrais pas me vexer de ça, Harry. Vas-y, comme ça pendant que tu seras parti je nous commanderai à manger.

Hochant la tête, je me levai rapidement et revêtis un nouveau pantalon et un pull. Me jetant sur mon épais manteau d'hiver, je sortis de la chambre et descendis dans le hall. Il y avait des téléphones, mais pour une raison quelconque, je voulais vraiment être dehors.

Errant le long de la rue pavée, je trouvai finalement un groupe de cabines téléphoniques. Elles étaient parfaitement vides, et voyant que personne ne voulait les utiliser au cœur de l'hiver, j'insérai rapidement ma carte. Composant le numéro de ma mère, j'attendis impatiemment qu'elle décroche.

- Allô ? répondit une voix.

C'était ma mère et elle semblait tendue.

- Maman, dis-je doucement, c'est Harry.

- Oh Seigneur, souffla-t-elle. Oh Harry, merci mon Dieu. As-tu la moindre idée de l'inquiétude dans laquelle nous étions plongés ?

- Je suis désolé, maman, fis-je humblement, me sentant de pire en pire tandis que les minutes passaient.

- Où es-tu ? Tout va bien ?

- Ouais, dis-je. Maman, j'ai quitté Draco. Il…il était…, tentai-je de poursuivre, la voix me manquant.

Je pouvais sentir les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux et je me sentis faible d'une façon écoeurante.

- Ça va, Harry. Rentre simplement à la maison !

- Je vais rentrer, maman, lui assurai-je. Je suis à Paris et j'ai un vol qui part demain. Il arrivera à midi.

Ma mère sanglota un peu.

- Ton père et moi seront là pour te ramener. Tu n'as plus ton appartement, mais tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.

Quelques larmes roulèrent de mes yeux et l'émotion dans ma voix me trahit.

- Merci maman, arrivai-je à dire.

- Oh mon amour, ne pleure pas. Je suis juste contente que tu ailles bien.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, dis-je un peu durement. Je ne suis pas stupide et je suis un adulte. J'admets que j'ai eu tort à propos de Draco mais je peux toujours m'occuper de moi.

- Bien sûr que tu peux, mon chéri, dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour me calmer. Écoute, nous en reparlerons une fois que tu seras à la maison.

- Très bien, fis-je. Je te verrai à ce moment-là.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle en pleurant juste au moment où je raccrochai.

Alors que je retournais à l'hôtel, je commençai à me sentir de plus en plus incertain quant au fait de rentrer chez mes parents. Ils étaient des gens gentils, mais mon père et mon parrain étaient…et bien ils pourraient être moins indulgents. Ils possédaient tous un bon fond, mais j'avais vu le pire chez eux et ce n'était vraiment pas beau.

Mon père avait toujours été un peu ennuyé de voir avec quel acharnement j'essayais de ne pas lui ressembler et il était toujours en train de comparer mon jeune frère à moi. Jacob était plus un Maraudeur que je le serai jamais, il était un fauteur de troubles et une brute. Il était aussi sérieux, marié à Ginny Weasley, la sœur de mon camarade d'école et seul ami proche, Ron.

Je pensai à Ron, aux jumeaux Fred et George, et à Hermione, l'épouse de Ron. Je pensai à leurs réactions envers Draco et j'eus peur de ce qui se passerait une fois que je serais rentré. Je n'étais pas impatient de m'expliquer et je n'avais pas vraiment la force de défendre continuellement mes actes.

J'étais dans un bel état quand je retournai à ma chambre et ignorant pratiquement Severus, j'allai droit au bar et me versai un scotch.

Severus me regarda avec précaution de sa place à la table où un gros dîner avait été servi.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Je reniflai et vidai le verre entier en une gorgée.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit…

- Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas dit, fit Severus pour moi. Oui, mes parents étaient fameux pour ça.

Je secouai la tête.

- Ce n'est même pas de ma mère dont je me soucie, mais de mon père et de mon parrain. Ils me condamneront probablement à l'enfer pour le reste de ma vie et ça ne me plaît vraiment pas de m'arranger avec eux.

Je m'assis lourdement sur une chaise en face de Severus et me servis finalement dans la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait commandée.

- Tu comptes nourrir l'Armée Royale ?

Severus me regarda, et les coins de sa bouche se convulsèrent.

- Non, espèce de sale môme impertinent. J'ai juste pensé à l'insatiable appétit que possède une personne de ton âge.

Je roulai des yeux mais pris rapidement la liberté d'attaquer l'assiette chaude de poulet et de riz. Severus se mit à rire bruyamment à ma façon d'agir mais me rejoignit bientôt pour le repas. Nous appréciâmes la plus grande partie du dîner dans un silence confortable et le terminâmes avec une assiette de crêpes couvertes de sauce chocolat-orange.

Avec une assiette de brie et de camembert, des poires coupées, une baguette et un saucisson tranché, nous nous prélassâmes sur le lit, un verre de liqueur à la main. Severus et moi essayâmes à tour de rôle les différentes nourritures avec le vin, trouvant que les poires douces donnaient au vin un goût de vinaigre, et nous optâmes pour les fromages et le saucisson.

- Parle-moi de ta vie, dit Severus après quelques instants.

Je bus une gorgée de vin et m'assis contre les oreillers.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout, rien, fit Severus en haussant les épaules.

Je souris doucement.

- Très bien. Je suis allé en pension, où j'ai rencontré Draco. Nous étions ennemis et nous occupions le même poste dans l'équipe de football.

- Gardien de but ? demanda Severus avec un sourcil levé.

- Avant-centre, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Lui et moi étions d'infâmes rivaux. Mes meilleurs camarades étaient Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat…

- Weasley ? demanda Severus avec un léger ricanement.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Ouais. Tu les connais ?

- Bien sûr que je les connais. Qui ne les connaîtrait pas ?

Je gloussai.

- Et bien je suppose que c'est aussi vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai grandi avec eux, Ron et moi sommes allés à l'université et j'en ai presque terminé.

- Que vas-tu faire une fois que tu auras eu ton diplôme ?

Je haussai une nouvelle fois les épaules.

- J'ai étudié l'Anglais. J'aimerais être écrivain mais je n'ai rien écrit depuis un certain temps.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Et tes parents ? Avant Draco, tu t'entendais bien avec eux ?

- Ouais, un peu. Mon frère s'entendait mieux que moi avec mon père ; il est un peu comme lui. Les gens avaient l'habitude de die que je ressemblais exactement à mon père, mais une fois que j'eus atteint seize ans, j'avais tant changé que tout ce que nous partageons maintenant, c'est notre chevelure.

- Elle est en désordre, commenta Severus, et je le sais, mais je ne peux pas la remettre en place.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je suis sûr que c'est commun. Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses se passèrent relativement bien jusqu'à ce que Draco revienne. C'était juste après les vacances d'hiver durant ma troisième année à l'université. Lui et moi avions échangé quelques mots dans un pub un soir, nous étions seuls tous les deux et sans savoir pourquoi notre dispute d'ivrognes a tourné à la débauche en état d'ivresse et je me suis réveillé dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré chez lui ? se demanda Severus à voix haute.

- L'accent, avouai-je. Il avait un accent quand il est arrivé à l'école la première année et il ne l'a jamais vraiment perdu. Je sais qu'il l'exagère mais c'était chaud quand nous étions au lit.

Severus rejeta la tête en arrière et rit bruyamment, me faisant rougir. Quand il vit mon embarras, il leva la main en signe de rédition.

- Non, il se trouve juste que c'est la même raison pour laquelle j'ai été attiré par Lucius. Remarque, il est mon aîné de plusieurs années et c'était aussi attrayant, mais c'était son accent qui m'attrapait à chaque fois.

Je gloussai avec Severus et me sentit un peu amer de l'attirance que j'avais eue pour Draco. Un instant plus tard, Severus glissa son bras autour de moi, poussant les assiettes de nourriture sur le côté. C'était agréable d'être allongé avec lui comme ça. Mes hormones firent à nouveau des leurs, mais après un baiser partagé, Severus et moi décidâmes que ce serait mieux de dormir simplement. Et c'est ce que nous fîmes.

dbdbdb

Le matin suivant, nous nous réveillâmes tôt tous les deux, nous préparant pour l'avion. Mes affaires furent empaquetées et je ne mis qu'un moment à me préparer. Severus et moi rassemblâmes nos valises, et avant longtemps nous descendîmes rapidement la rue en direction du grand aéroport. Je me sentais plus nerveux que jamais, sachant que j'allais rencontrer à nouveau mes parents.

Mon père n'allait pas être ravi et je n'étais pas sûr de sa réaction envers Severus. Honnêtement, bien que mon père puisse comprendre que j'aie souhaité voir des hommes, il ne voulait pas comprendre mon second choix en partenaire. Je le savais assez pour prévoir précisément sa réaction.

Severus sembla sentir mon humeur maussade, et plaça un doux baiser sur le côté de mon visage.

- Tu te fais du souci, fit-il.

Je déglutis nerveusement et hochai la tête.

- Ouais, à propos de mon père.

« Nous nous arrangerons avec ça quand le moment viendra » fut tout ce qu'il dit, mais ça me réconforta de l'entendre utiliser le mot « nous ».

Le taxi s'arrêta et Severus et moi sortîmes nos affaires. Payant le chauffeur, Severus me montra le chemin à l'intérieur et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une file d'attente légèrement longue. C'était une bonne chose que nous soyons arrivés tôt, et dès que nous approchâmes du comptoir d'embarquement, j'étais plus que prêt à m'asseoir.

- Bonjour, fit la femme pleine d'entrain.

- Bonjour, dit Severus, et il expliqua rapidement notre situation.

- Ah bon, » dit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers moi pour que je lui donne les informations nécessaires. » Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Harry Potter, confirmai-je.

- Potter, dit Severus soudainement d'un ton un peu étrange.

Je le regardai et je vis une expression presque hantée dans ses yeux quand il me fixa.

- Ton père…, chuchota-t-il.

Je fronçai un sourcil.

- James Potter. Tu ne le connais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant j'étais nerveux à propos de ça, spécialement quand le nom de mon père invoqua une expression horrifiée sur le visage de Severus.

- J'ai bien peur que si, fit Severus d'un air tendu. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Je tentai de tirer l'information de Severus, mais il refusa de parler. Après avoir pris nos cartes d'embarquement, Severus et moi continuâmes jusqu'aux portes dans un silence pesant.

- S'il te plaît, fis-je doucement alors que nous prenions des sièges en attendant. Je ne comprends pas.

Severus me regarda avec des yeux presque peinés.

- Harry, je suis désolé…mais je ne peux tout simplement pas faire ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je crois en l'amour.**

**Disclaimer: **voir chapitre1.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**- snapye: **oui, c'est une bon UA. Il garde les personnages comme on les connaît tous, et ce n'est pas plus mal ; sa companion-piece ( « Face à face ») est pareille, et sa suite aussi. Pour cette fic, je n'ai que le chapitre 2 qui est traduit pour l'instant.

**- crystal d'avalon: **merci. Mais c'est surtout l'auteure originale qu'il faut complimenter. Pour la suite, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps parce que je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 3 dans la traduction.

**- jenni944: **merci. Ça vient.

**- crystal yuy: **voilà. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**- petite grenouille: **tout à fait d'accord avec toi (mais d'un autre côté, ça n'aurait aucun charme si tout allait bien, non ?).

**- Alinemcb54: **ça vient .Il y a encore 9 chapitres à venir en plus de celui que tu es en train de lire). Sans compter la séquelle…

* * *

**Chapitre2.**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand les paroles quittèrent la bouche de Severus, et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Trop beau pour être vrai, comme tout le reste semblait l'être aussi. Comme Draco l'était, comme tous mes rêves l'étaient. Je grimaçai et tournai mon regard vers le sol.

- Bien, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je vois, parvins-je à articuler.

Alors c'était ça, ou plutôt ça ne l'était pas. J'eus soudain un désir irrationnel de retourner à l'appartement de Draco et d'implorer son pardon. Avec lui, je savais où j'allais. Je savais qu'il me laisserait revenir, avec les supplications appropriées et une punition. Au moins il m'aurait. Au moins Draco ne se préoccupait pas de qui mes parents pouvaient bien être et de ces rivalités insignifiantes.

- Je…heu…je devrais y aller, dis-je doucement avant de me lever.

- Y aller ? fit Severus soudainement, d'un ton calme mais choqué.

Je hochai la tête.

- Je…je ne vais pas rentrer là-bas maintenant, pas si toi et moi ne pouvons pas, pas si mon père peut aussi contrôler cette partie de ma vie, crachai-je. Je…je veux dire, je suis sûr que Draco voudra bien que je revienne et…

Ma parole fut coupée quand Severus m'agrippa durement le bras.

- Tu ne retourneras pas chez Draco, siffla-t-il en se levant et en me faisant face.

Je déglutis péniblement et me forçai à le regarder dans les yeux. C'est vrai, je ne le connaissais que depuis deux petits jours, mais en ces deux petits jours il m'avait donné une chose dangereuse. L'espoir. L'espoir de croire en ces histoires d'amour stupides que j'écrivais et que je lisais. L'espoir qu'il y avait plus d'amour que de sexe, de disputes, de supplications et de pleurs.

Severus m'avait dit des choses merveilleuses, m'avait presque fait sentir que je méritais mieux que Draco. Mais…mais Severus avait aussi désiré s'éloigner de moi parce qu'il haïssait mon père.

Écartant mon bras de lui, je secouai la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, Severus. Je ne rentre pas à la maison pour laisser mon père me dicter ce que je peux faire ou pas. Je ne veux pas vivre sous sa coupe une nouvelle fois.

Severus se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira.

- Harry, je pensais que tu aimais tes parents.

- C'est le cas, me défendis-je, presque en colère. Je les aime, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est facile de vivre avec eux.

- Tu les aimes tellement que tu vas retourner vivre chez Draco et l'autoriser à te traiter comme il le fait ?

Je tressaillis à ces mots et baissai les yeux vers le sol.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre, Severus ? Son contrôle ou le leur ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre qui va peut-être arriver ? Quelle est la foutue différence ?

D'habitude, je n'étais pas si mélodramatique et maussade, mais le désespoir glissait sur moi et j'étais en train de tomber dedans, bien plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Severus poussa un autre soupir presque désespéré puis, toujours très lentement, étendit son bras et mêla ses doigts aux miens.

- Il y a plus, Harry. Bien plus.

- C'est ce que tu dis, essayai-je de le casser, même si les mots n'étaient que des murmures. Toujours est-il que tu ne tenteras rien avec moi, juste parce que je suis un foutu Potter.

La main de Severus se convulsa dans la mienne puis, lentement, il me rapprocha de lui.

- J'ai agi de façon irrationnelle. C'était le choc, Harry, et je suis désolé.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand une voix forte annonça qu'il était temps d'embarquer à bord de l'avion.

- Ne retourne pas chez Draco, fit Severus avec des yeux presque suppliants.

- Ne me donne pas un espoir pour ensuite me le reprendre, Severus, rétorquai-je.

Severus inclina la tête, frotta son pouce sur mes articulations et s'approcha de moi pour m'étreindre.

- Un point pour toi, dit-il par-dessus ma tête. Reviens en Angleterre avec moi, et nous ferons en sorte que ça fonctionne.

J'hésitai et regardai le visage de Severus.

- Tu le veux, honnêtement?

Severus roula des yeux et serra légèrement mon épaule.

- Je le veux. Même si je ne peux pas promettre que ce sera facile.

Ce fut malgré tout suffisant pour moi, et je hochai la tête.

- Très bien. Nous parlerons dans l'avion.

Severus laissa échapper un vif soupir et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux presque par réflexe.

- Dieu ce que tu peux être borné.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un large sourire à ça.

- Oui, je sais.

Tout juste quelques instants plus tard, Severus et moi prîmes place à bord du petit avion. Ce n'était pas un vol tout à fait plein, heureusement, et Severus fut suffisamment gentil pour me donner le siège proche de la fenêtre. Nous glissâmes rapidement nos affaires sous nos sièges et nous assîmes, attendant que l'avion se mette à rouler.

- Tu veux parler maintenant ? me risquai-je alors que nous attendions que tout commence.

Severus secoua la tête.

- Je…heu…je ne suis pas fan de vol, et je préférerais attendre que nous en ayons fini avec les aléas du décollage.

Son visage avait un peu pâli et il se cramponnait si fort au bras de son siège que ses articulations étaient blanches.

Je gloussai un peu et mis ma main sur la sienne.

- Tu sais qu'il est très improbable qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'avion.

- Oui, c'est vrai, et je préférerais ne pas penser à de telles choses. Veux-tu me faire une faveur et te la fermer jusqu'à ce que nous ayons décollé ?

Son ton était glacial et impatient, mais il me fit rire. Détournant la tête pour cacher mon sourire, je regardai par le hublot alors que les contrôleurs de piste préparaient l'appareil. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix du pilote sortit de l'interphone et il commença à parler en Français rapide. Une fois que les instructions furent données, l'avion commença à rouler le long de la piste.

La main de Severus tressauta et il mêla étroitement ses doigts aux miens. Quand je risquai un regard vers lui, ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés et il était en train d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement par la bouche. Sa main agrippant la mienne tremblait légèrement et son autre main était serrée dans le tissu de son manteau.

C'était presque comique, et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'avion ne prenne de la vitesse et quand il quitta le sol, Severus eut un halètement que je ne pus entendre dans le rugissement de l'appareil. Je souris légèrement quand l'avion plongea quelques fois alors qu'il gagnait de l'altitude et que les doigts de Severus agrippèrent les miens encore plus étroitement.

Finalement, l'avion passa par-dessus les nuages avant de se mettre à leur hauteur. Le rugissement des moteurs était toujours fort, mais il s'était un peu calmé. Severus lâcha lentement ma main et s'éclaircit la voix.

- C'est mieux maintenant, dit-il.

J'éclatai de rire et me mis la main devant la bouche.

- Désolé, soufflai-je. Je ne voulais pas rire…mais…mais…c'est si drôle de te voir si…effrayé.

Severus renifla légèrement, mais je pus voir que les coins de sa bouche se convulsaient.

- Ravi de voir que ma peur irrationnelle t'amuse.

Je m'éclaircis la voix plus fort et tentai de me calmer.

- Je suis désolé, Severus. Mais je dois l'admettre, ça fait du bien de rire comme ça…particulièrement après…heu…ce qui s'est passé avant.

La lueur amusée présente dans ses yeux noirs s'effaça et sa bouche se crispa un peu plus.

- Nous avons besoin d'en discuter, Harry.

Je soupirai et hochai la tête.

- Je ne vais pas laisser mon père ou mon parrain s'immiscer entre nous, Severus. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour faire la même erreur deux fois.

Le front de Severus se fronça.

- Tu as pourtant failli retourner auprès de Draco quand je t'ai dit que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous.

- Parce que Draco m'aurait repris, me défendis-je. Severus, ne vois-tu pas que si je retourne là-bas sans rien qui me conduise à m'éloigner de mes parents, je retomberai dans le même vide que celui où je me trouvais avant ? Je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas avec eux, me pressa-t-il. James était vraiment un salaud quand il était adolescent, mais je suis sûr qu'il a mûri un peu.

- Un peu, marmonnai-je. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais cessé de vivre indirectement à travers moi ou mon frère.

Severus tendit le bras, hésita et puis passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Je ne crois pas que l'animosité qu'il y avait entre ton père et moi ait disparu, Harry. Pas de mon côté, et si je connais bien ton père, je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'elle n'a pas disparu chez lui non plus.

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? me risquai-je.

Maintenant que je savais qui était Severus, le nom était vaguement familier et je me rappelai les quelques fois où Sirius et mon père l'avaient mentionné. Évidemment, Severus ne ressemblait pas vraiment au portrait qu'ils en avaient fait, mais bien sûr le point de vue de Sirius et de mon père sur les gens était légèrement déformé.

- Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble, dit lentement Severus. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment entendus et j'admets que c'est dû en grande partie à la jalousie de ma part. La bande d'amis de ton père était la plus cool de toutes, et j'étais l'enfant maigre, graisseux, abusé qui était toujours plongé dans les livres et dans mes esquisses.

- Tes esquisses ? demandai-je.

Je réalisai alors combien peu je connaissais l'homme. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il faisait pour vivre.

- Oui, je suis artiste, bien que je n'en aie pas beaucoup vendues.

- Peu importe, fis-je, le pressant de continuer.

- Bien…ton père et moi avons développé une sorte de rivalité. C'est devenu fameux dans l'école, nous nous disputions dans les couloirs ou dans le parc. Finalement, j'ai tenté de faire renvoyer ton père. Lui, Black et Lupin s'esquivaient toujours furtivement après le couvre-feu et je les suivais. Sirius n'a pas bien pris le fait que je les suive et il a tenté de m'attirer dans la forêt où se trouvait une grande carrière. La carrière était très dangereuse, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'éboulements. Black savait exactement où se tenir pour ne pas être atteint par les rochers et il a essayé de…et bien sur le moment j'ai pensé qu'il avait essayé de me tuer, mais peut-être n'a-t-il simplement pas compris qu'un acte comme celui-ci avait des conséquences. « Severus s'arrêta et inspira.» Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été suffisamment idiot pour poursuivre Black et heureusement James, cette fois-ci, a sorti la tête de son cul pour se rendre compte que ce que Black s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux. Alors que les rochers me touchaient, James est parvenu à me tirer de là et j'ai survécu avec une jambe brisée et une vertèbre fracturée. J'ai guéri, ils ont été punis mais pas sévèrement, et je les hais encore plus pour ça.

J'enregistrai l'histoire de Severus et sentis une étrange boule dans la poitrine. J'étais habitué à ce que mon père se conduise comme un imbécile, et j'avais encore plus l'habitude de voir Sirius se conduire comme un imbécile mais…la pensée de les imaginer en train de faire tout ça à Severus fit naître en moi une émotion étrange et tout autre.

- Sirius…, fis-je avant de m'éclaircir la voix. Ça ne me surprend pas. Il s'arrangeait pour nous encourager dans cette voie, mon frère et moi, quand nous avions cet âge. Je crois qu'il était content quand je me suis disputé avec Draco à l'école. Mais bien que Draco et moi ayons eu l'habitude de nous mettre des raclées, nous ne sommes jamais allés aussi loin.

Severus soupira et se massa les tempes.

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais donné la peine de régler nos problèmes, et je n'en avais pas le désir, pas avec eux. Comprends-tu ce à quoi je faisais allusion quand je dis que c'est une grosse complication pour nous ?

Je dus admettre que oui, ce serait plus qu'une complication. Ce serait un refus pur et simple de leur part d'accepter Severus. Je subirais encore l'ostracisme de ma famille. C'était au-delà de l'injustice.

- Je m'en moque », dis-je finalement. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais je voulais être avec Severus plus que je ne voulais être avec eux. » Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent de toi. Tu es le seul qui se soir donné la peine de m'aider avec Draco quand j'en avais besoin. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était de me dire que j'avais été un imbécile et combien j'avais été idiot de penser qu'il pourrait être bon pour moi. Je déteste juste qu'ils aient eu raison.

Severus me regarda pendant un moment avec une expression indéchiffrable. Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, il se pencha vers moi et pressa un baiser sur ma bouche. Il était chaste mais rassurant.

- Harry, je promets de faire en sorte que leur présence ne me fasse pas perdre de vue ce que toi et moi pourrions avoir.

Je frissonnai un peu et autorisai Severus à tracer des lignes sur ma paume du bout de ses doigts. Me calant dans mon siège, je fermai les yeux et laissai échapper un long souffle lent.

- Tout est toujours si compliqué. J'ai l'impression d'être comme un enfant.

- Tu es encore jeune, commenta-t-il. Mais tu as déjà traversé pas mal de choses. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour savoir exactement qui tu es et ce que tu veux.

Je resserrai mes doigts autour des siens et le regardai d'un air sérieux.

- Je sais que je veux ça. Je sais que ça paraît stupide parce que nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais…pourtant je sais que je le veux.

- C'est un désir immédiat, Harry. Tu dois décider ce que tu veux faire de ta vie.

C'était vrai, et je n'en étais pas certain.

- Et toi? Que feras-tu quand tu seras rentré ?

- Retourner enseigner, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. J'ai été à Cambridge, et j'y ai enseigné un cours d'Histoire de l'Art avant de partir pour la Normandie. J'ai décidé de démissionner parce que j'étais prêt à rentrer chez moi. J'ai un petit cottage sur la côte et ça fait trop longtemps que je n'y suis pas retourné.

Je lui souris doucement.

- Et bien moi je pense que je désire terminer mes études, et peut-être tenter de faire publier quelque chose. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je ferai si je ne peux pas le faire, mais je suis sûr que je penserai à quelque chose.

Severus retomba dans le silence tout comme moi et tandis que le vol se poursuivait, nous restâmes assis, nos doigts se caressant mutuellement. Mon regard était fixé sur l'extérieur, sur les nuages par-dessus lesquels nous étions en train de voler, et je ressentis un moment d'étrange sérénité, avec Severus qui me touchait juste avec désinvolture. C'était une sensation si étrange pour moi, si inhabituelle d'être simplement serein et à l'aise, et j'étais désespéré de parvenir à garder une prise dessus.

Mais elle n'était pas faite pour durer, parce que finalement l'avion commença à descendre. Alors que nous traversions les nuages, je pus voir le pays morne et sombre que je n'avais plus revu depuis un an. La vue me donna des papillons dans l'estomac et je fermai le store sur le hublot. Quand je regardai Severus, je vis ses yeux noirs intenses fixés sur mon visage.

- Tu es un peu pâlot, fit-il si doucement que je parvins à peine à l'entendre.

Je déglutis péniblement et hochai la tête.

- Nerveux.

Ce que j'étais, mais si la vérité devait être dite, j'étais en réalité terrifié. Quand mon père me verrait sortir avec Severus…

Mes pensées errèrent un moment et je haussai les épaules. Severus tendit le bras et me prit la main, déposant un baiser qui m'apporta du réconfort sur ma paume.

- Merci, chuchotai-je.

Il hocha la tête et passa son pouce sur mes articulations.

- Ça ne sera pas facile…Je me sens…facilement provoqué quand ça vient de ton père et de Black. Ou du moins je l'étais quand j'étais jeune et j'ose dire que mon caractère n'a pas radicalement changé. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te peiner, Harry.

J'inclinai faiblement la tête et me tournai pour le regarder complètement.

- Severus, simplement…rappelle-toi simplement que dans tout ça, je suis de ton côté.

Severus cligna des yeux pendant un moment, une lueur de surprise derrière ses yeux voilés. Finalement, il hocha la tête et m'honora de ce que je jugeais être un de ses rares sourires.

- Alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

- Non, tu n'as pas à le faire.

Et je le pensais. Il n'y avait rien que mon père puisse faire pour me faire changer d'avis sur ma façon de voir Severus.

Alors que l'avion atterrit, Severus garda ma main serrée, ses yeux une nouvelle fois fermés. Une fois que l'avion eut ralenti et stoppé, il laissa échapper un souffle lent et se renfrogna à mes ricanements.

- C'est pas drôle, gronda-t-il.

Je répondis simplement par un rapide baiser sur sa bouche et me levai pour rassembler nos affaires. Je savais que c'était l'instant de vérité. Mon père serait là à m'attendre, et je pensai que ma mère, Sirius et Remus seraient là aussi. Je ne serai pas surpris aussi si mon frère daignait se donner la peine de se joindre à eux pour m'accueillir.

Les paumes en sueur, je pris la main de Severus et nous sortîmes ensemble de l'avion. Nous restâmes tendus et silencieux alors que nous allions récupérer nos bagages. Je savais que mon père m'attendrait à l'extérieur, et je me tournai vers Severus avant que nous ne nous dirigions vers la sortie.

- Prêt ? chuchotai-je.

Severus hocha la tête avant de se pencher et de capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Je haletai un peu tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me tenait plus étroitement contre lui.

- Nous valons la peine de nous battre pour ça, dit-il fermement.

Sa voix coula sur moi comme un vent chaud et je fermai les yeux, savourant ce moment.

- Oui, nous le valons, parvins-je à dire.

- Alors allons-y, dit-il en me relâchant lentement.

M'éclaircissant la voix, j'ignorai les gens qui s'étaient arrêtés pour nous regarder et continuai à avancer avec Severus me suivant quelques pas derrière. Je pensai pendant un moment l'avoir oublié derrière, mais je réalisai qu'il était en train de donner une chance à ma famille de me voir d'abord en premier. Et soudain je l'adorai pour ça.

Ça faisait longtemps et malgré les disputes au sujet de Draco, ils m'avaient manqué. Alors que nous sortions dehors dans le temps venteux et glacial, je remarquai mon père et Sirius appuyés contre le mur du bâtiment.

Sirius fut le premier à me remarquer, et il écrasa rapidement son mégot avant de se ruer vers moi, mon père suivant rapidement. Ils avaient exactement la même allure, Sirius dans son jean et sa veste noirs, ses longues mèches noirs rejetées en arrière et retenues par une boucle. Il avait un peu plus de barbe que quand je l'avais vu la dernière fois, mais il avait toujours l'air un peu débraillé pour moi, de toute façon.

Mon père aussi n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux indisciplinés volant au vent. Il portait son pantalon habituel et sa chemise sans manches sous son manteau, et son visage affichait une expression de surprise. Il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour parvenir jusqu'à moi et avant que j'aie pu réagir de façon appropriée, mes sacs heurtèrent le sol et je fus enveloppé dans une double étreinte.

- Tu nous as manqué, dit mon père, sa voix assourdie par le bras de Sirius. Comment était le vol ?

Je reculai et leur lançai à chacun un sourire penaud.

- C'était confortable…tranquille, enfin…vous savez.

Sirius sourit et tendit le bras pour ébouriffer mes cheveux.

- Content que tu ailles bien.

- Ouais, fis-je, et je lançai un coup d'œil derrière moi vers l'endroit où Severus se tenait, regardant avec une expression très prudente.

Mon père, qui était en train de s'agiter avec mes bagages, ne remarqua pas mon regard, mais Sirius le vit. Ses yeux se rivèrent par-dessus mon épaule directement sur Snape.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire chier, cracha Sirius à voix haute.

Mon père se redressa.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Snivellus, dit Sirius, et il le pointa du doigt.

- Sirius, n'y va pas, fis-je vivement.

Sirius s'arrêta et me regarda.

- Désolé. Harry…il était dans l'avion avec toi ?

- Oui, dis-je avec un faible haussement d'épaules. Il…il est revenu avec moi.

Les expressions de mon père et de Sirius furent identiques. Le choc pur et simple.

- D-désolé, déclara mon père d'un ton dangereusement bas. Est-ce que tu as voulu dire…

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait, fit Severus, profitant de l'occasion pour se joindre à la conversation. J'ai rencontré Harry dans un café et nous…

- OUI ? beugla mon père. Qu'as-tu fait exactement avec mon fils ?

- C'est pas ton affaire, sifflai-je. Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. Et avec qui je le fais ne te concerne pas non plus.

Sirius rougit et serra les poings.

- Snivellus, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner tout de suite…tout de suite ou sinon…

Je me plaçai devant Severus.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Harry, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu es en train de faire, dit Sirius à voix haute. Écarte-toi.

- Non, je ne m'écarterai pas, sifflai-je en sentant la colère monter. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai traversé…

- Quoi que ce soit », me coupa mon père, ses yeux s'étrécissant, » c'était de ton propre chef. Si seulement tu nous avais écouté à propos de ce crétin de Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas été dans cette situation.

Je reçus les paroles de mon père comme une gifle, et je me figeai. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, bien que je refusai de les laisser tomber. Je m'étais blâmé depuis le début de toute cette histoire, et voilà que maintenant c'était réaffirmé. Avalant péniblement, je me tournai vers Severus.

- Je crois que je…heu…j'ai besoin de ramener ça à la maison, fis-je, ma voix étant à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur et il hocha brièvement la tête.

- Bien. Je te reverrai ?

- Non, crièrent mon père et Sirius ensemble.

Je me tournai vers eux et les fusillai du regard.

- Oui, Severus. Et tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure.

Severus soupira et acquiesça. Il s'approcha de moi comme pour me toucher, mais il sembla penser à mieux. Sur un dernier regard vers mes yeux, Severus tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bout du trottoir. Se glissant dans un taxi qui attendait, il m'envoya un dernier signe de tête et disparut de ma vue.

Dans un soupir lourd, je me tournai pour ramasser mes affaires et suivis silencieusement mon père et mon parrain jusqu'à la voiture. Je montai sans dire un mot, et j'appuyai ma tête contre la vitre froide.

Mon père mit rapidement le moteur en route, et avant longtemps nous nous retrouvâmes sur la route familière qui me ramenait à la maison de mon enfance.

- Harry, dit Sirius une fois que nous nous fûmes éloignés de l'aéroport, qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire avec cet enfoiré ? Quel est le problème avec toi, bordel, pour que tu sois amical avec Snape ?

Je soupirai et me passai la main dans les cheveux.

- Severus m'a aidé à me séparer de Draco, OK ? Il a été…il a été gentil avec moi, et il a été le seul qui ne m'ait pas traité comme si j'étais un idiot ou un adolescent irritable.

- C'est pourtant la façon dont tu as agi, me cassa mon père, alors on se le demande.

Je roulai des yeux.

- Je n'aurais pas dû revenir.

- Bien sûr que tu aurais dû, Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont ça a blessé ta mère. Elle a tout simplement été folle d'inquiétude tout le temps que tu as été parti.

Un courant de culpabilité me traversa et je tournai mon regard vers l'extérieur.

- Je ne voulais blesser personne.

- Nous le savons, dit Sirius un peu plus doucement. Mais tu n'y as évidemment pas pensé quand tu es parti comme tu l'as fait.

Je serrai les mâchoires et parlai à travers les dents.

- Je pensais…Je pensais que je n'avais pas de foutu soutien d'aucun de mes amis ou de ma famille, et j'avais besoin de m'en aller.

- Mais avais-tu raison à propos de Malefoy ? demanda mon père.

- Non, lâchai-je. Mais je suis aussi humain…comme vous l'êtes. Vous n'êtes pas des puits de science, quand bien même vous voudriez l'être.

- Harry, me cassa-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, rétorquai-je avant de retomber une nouvelle fois dans le silence.

Ni mon père ni Sirius ne tentèrent de m'amener dans une autre conversation, et avant longtemps nous étions parvenus à la maison. Je ne me donnai pas la peine de prendre mes sacs, et au lieu de ça je me ruai dans la maison. Ma mère avait clairement passé son temps à arpenter le salon, et elle sursauta quand je claquai la porte.

Elle ne prit qu'un court instant pour me regarder avant de se ruer vers moi et de me serrer dans une étreinte étroite. Elle était en train de pleurer et de m'embrasser furieusement les joues.

- Harry…oh, je suis si contente de voir que tu as voyagé sans encombre.

- Moi aussi, dis-je en m'écartant d'elle.

- Où est ton père ?

- Probablement en train d'engueuler Sirius pour être trop gentil avec moi, fis-je amèrement.

- Oh non, déjà ? gémit-elle en croisant les bras. Que s'est-il encore passé ?

- Heu…et bien je suppose que je devrais te le dire avant qu'il n'explose et ne te hurle après, alors…, dis-je avant de hausser les épaules. Tu te souviens d'un type appelé Severus Snape ?

- Oui, je m'en rappelle, fit-elle prudemment.

- Et bien…en France, Severus et moi nous somme rencontrés dans un café et il m'a aidé à fuir Draco.

Ma mère me regarda, ses yeux grand ouverts et curieux.

- Est-ce que Draco…je veux dire… que s'est-il passé ?

Je soupirai et tombai sur le sofa.

- Draco n'avait pas l'air…de garder nos draps… pour nous, dis-je piètrement.

Ma mère comprit ce que je voulais dire, et elle s'assit près de moi.

- Harry, je suis tellement désolée.

Je haussai un peu les épaules.

- J'ai décidé de le quitter…Il est venu me chercher et m'a frappé.

Les yeux de ma mère se posèrent sur la coupure de ma lèvre.

- C'est de lui ?

- Oui…, répondis-je doucement. Severus…il m'a ramené à sa chambre d'hôtel, m'a aidé à me nettoyer et m'a proposé de me ramener à la maison. Il m'a conduit à Paris et s'est occupé de moi. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps mais…j'aimerais mieux le connaître.

Ma mère tira sur une de ses mèches et me regarda avec des yeux troublés.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi ton père et Sirius sont si chagrinés à ce propos. Je peux aussi imaginer leur réaction. Est-ce que Severus était avec toi quand tu les as rencontrés ?

- Oui, fis-je tristement.

C'était drôle, car bien que je prétende être adulte, l'attention dont faisait preuve ma mère me faisait vouloir retourner en enfance. Quoi que puisse être ma vie, quand elle était là, je pouvais me sentir bien.

- Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Si tu désires continuer quelque chose avec Severus, je peux te garantir que ça ne sera pas facile. Je n'imagine pas que Severus apprécie ça plus que ton père ou Sirius.

Je commençais à lui répondre quand un Remus Lupin au visage gai entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean. C'était assez inhabituel car Remus mettait habituellement un pull qui cachait son cou. Quand Remus était un petit garçon, un chien l'avait brutalement attaqué, mordant son cou et sectionnant ses cordes vocales. Il ne pouvait pas parler, et il était lourdement marqué et souvent très précautionneux à propos de ça. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec ma famille pourtant, si bien que le voir en tee-shirt n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

Il parlait le langage des signes, chose dans laquelle nous étions tous versés, et il était l'amant de Sirius -presque son mari.

**Qu'est-ce que ces deux trous du cul n'aimeraient pas ? **fit Remus avec une grimace.

Je me levai et soupirai.

- Je…heu…et bien c'est une histoire compliquée.

Remus secoua la tête et m'enveloppa de ses bras. Déposant un baiser paternel sur mon front, il se recula et m'examina du regard.

**Tu as l'air d'aller bien, en dehors de ta lèvre. Que s'est-il passé ?**

Je regardai ma mère avant de me lancer rapidement dans l'explication des événements de ces deux derniers jours. Quand j'eus fini de raconter ce que Severus m'avait dit à Charles-de-Gaulle, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et mon père et Sirius se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

- Il t'a raconté son histoire ridicule ? demanda mon père en me fusillant du regard.

- James, fit ma mère d'une voix ferme, ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire maintenant ! Harry vient juste de revenir d'un an d'enfer avec son amant…

- C'était entièrement de sa foutue faute !cria mon père.

Je grimaçai et m'entourai de mes bras.

- Je…je vais me balader, lâchai-je. Je reviendrai.

Sans donner à quiconque l'occasion de m'arrêter, je me précipitai dehors par la porte d'entrée, inattentif au vent froid et à la pluie glacée qui avait commencé à tomber.

Parcourant le chemin familier en direction de la plage, le même chemin que je prenais quand je me disputais avec mon père à propos de mes actes à l'école, je me retrouvai à ma place. C'était juste un endroit sur la plage, près d'un petit tas de pierres, et je m'assis sur le sable, mon dos appuyé contre le mur. Retirant mes baskets, j'enfonçai mes orteils dans le sable et serrai mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

J'avais fait ça des centaines de fois dans ma vie, et j'avais honnêtement pensé que je ne reviendrai jamais ici à nouveau. Je croyais en avoir terminé avec les bouderies, avec le sentiment d'être complètement sous le contrôle de mes parents…ou tout du moins de mon père. Mais j'étais là, à vingt-cinq ans, sortant d'une rupture et fuyant à nouveau. C'était complètement ridicule.

J'inclinai la tête alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber un peu plus fort, mais je refusai de bouger. Je ne fus pas certain du temps que je passai assis ici avant que je sente une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. Alarmé, je levai les yeux et vis le visage doux de Remus et les yeux ambrés et brillants me fixant.

**Je peux m'asseoir ?**

**Oui, **fis-je en retour, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix pour le moment.

Remus était habitué à mes humeurs, et savait que je n'étais vraiment pas bien quand je cessais de répondre et que j'hésitais entre parler et utiliser le langage des signes.

**Harry, j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose en plus dans cette histoire que tu ne dis pas. Je me rappelle que quand tu es parti avec Draco, tu étais juste en colère que nous nous soyons méfiés de ton jugement.**

- Et vous aviez raison de le faire, dis-je, enfouissant mes mains dans les manches de mon manteau. J'ai eu tort à propos de lui. C'était un salaud, il était cruel avec moi et n'était jamais fidèle.

**Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps, Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour partir ?**

Je baissai les yeux sur mes chaussures abandonnées et je haussai les épaules.

- Parce que…parce que je croyais que ce que Draco et moi avions était supposé être une relation.

Remus grimaça et tendit le bras pour me prendre la main, la secouant doucement.

**Harry,** fit-il après s'être reculé,** ce n'est pas supposé ressembler à quelque chose. Il n'y a pas de règles établies. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ça ait été ce que c'était. Si Draco t'aimait, il n'aurait jamais fait ces choses-là.**

Je soupirai doucement et j'appuyai ma tête contre le mur.

- Severus a dit ça aussi. Il m'a dit…qu'avoir des rapports sexuels ne devait pas être une corvée. Il a dit…et bien il m'a dit beaucoup de choses, mais par-dessus tout il m'a montré combien ça pouvait être merveilleux.

Remus me tapota le bras, attirant mon attention.

**Toi et lui avez entamé une liaison ?**

**Pas dans ces termes, **signai-je en retour. **Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose. Il m'a juste fait sentir que je méritais plus que ce que Draco m'avait jamais donné.**

Remus sourit et passa sa main sur ma joue, se penchant en avant pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois le front.

**Alors tu dois aller vers lui. Je m'occuperai de ton père et de Sirius, et demain tu pourras rentrer à la maison et leur parler. Ta mère est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que Severus est vraiment quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider et peut-être t'aimer comme tu as besoin d'être aimé.**

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

- Ma mère ?

**Oui, Harry, elle t'aime.**

- Je sais, chuchotai-je. Je sais.

Remus se leva et me tendit la main, m'aidant à me remettre sur pieds. Passant un bras autour de mon épaule, Remus me fit tourner de façon à ce que je me retrouve face aux cottages.** Tu vois celui qui est tout là-bas ?**

- Ouais, dis-je curieusement.

**Severus vit là-bas.**

Remus se pencha en avant et me serra dans ses bras. Là-dessus, Remus sauta par-dessus le mur et flâna le long du chemin, s'éloignant de moi. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches et il semblait apprécier la pluie, levant un peu son visage vers elle.

Ça me fit sourire, et après m'être armé de courage, je ramassai mes chaussures et parcourut la plage. Je fit une pause un moment pour rassembler mes pensées tandis que je m'arrêtai devant la maison de Severus, et je sentis un petit battement d'anxiété au creux de mon estomac.

Avec la façon dont j'avais laissé les choses, que se passerait-il si il avait changé d'avis à propos de nous, à propos de moi ? Que se passerait-il si il ne voulait pas s'arranger avec la tension qui existait entre lui, mon père et mon parrain ? Que se passerait-il si je n'en valais simplement pas la peine ?

Mais alors je me rappelai ses baisers, la façon dont il me tenait et la façon dont il me disait que j'en valais la peine. Et avec une profonde inspiration, je sautai par-dessus le mur et m'avançai les pieds nus jusqu'à sa porte. Avec à peine assez de confiance, je tendis le bras et appuyai sur la sonnette.

Un moment, puis deux, puis trois. Je luttai contre l'envie de faire demi-tour et de courir quand j'entendis des pas résonner à travers le portillon de bois et un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Severus me regarda avec des yeux surpris, et il posa son avant-bras sur la poignée de porte.

- Harry, s'étrangla-t-il.

Déposant mes chaussures sur le seuil, j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches.

- Heu…salut, dis-je d'un air penaud. Ça te dérange si j'entre ?

Il eut l'air momentanément surpris par la question, et juste au moment où j'étais certain qu'il allait dire non, il tendit le bras et me prit la main.

- Entre, Harry. Viens te réchauffer.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière à la mer démontée, je pris sa main douce et chaude dans la mienne, et pour le moment je décidai de laisser simplement le monde extérieur là où il était.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je crois en l'amour.**

**Disclaimer: **voir le chapitre1.

**Note de l'auteur: **coupé pour correspondre aux règles de FFnet. La version intégrale est disponible sur Thesilversnitch ou hpfandom. Ce chapitre prend place entre le PoV de Harry et le PoV de Severus pour les besoins des flashbacks. J'espère que ça n'interrompt pas le cours de l'histoire. Désolée que ça ne joue pas beaucoup dans l'intrigue, mais le prochain chapitre verra l'introduction du reste des personnages. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bises.

**Note de Traduction: **je suis toujours à la recherche d'un site où je pourrais mettre la version intégrale en VF. a supprimé mon compte et le site est planté toutes fois où j'y vais, donc mes fics présentes là-bas n'ont plus été updatées et ont même été supprimées. Quant à Thesilversnitch, il n'est apparemment plus disponible depuis un moment déjà (fermé ?). Désolée de ne pas avoir udpaté cette fic depuis aussi longtemps. J'ai été un peu prise par le temps et je calais bêtement sur ce chapitre. J'espère mettre moins longtemps pour travailler le reste de l'histoire. Cette fic est maintenant terminée en 11 chapitres et il existe une séquelle.

**Hard M sur ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 3.**

Sa main était chaude sur mon bras. Elle brûlait à travers la manche mouillée de mon pull, et quand je regardai dans ses yeux noirs, le regard brûlait tout aussi intensément. Il me regardait de façon curieuse, et je pouvais voir les questions derrière la chaleur de ses yeux.

-Merci, dis-je en essayant de lancer la conversation.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son domicile et le trouvait vieillot. C'est comme si personne n'avait vécu dans cette maison pendant des années, ce qui était le cas d'après Severus. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait tout, les miroirs sur les murs et les tableaux. Secouant les gouttelettes de pluie de mes cheveux, je fis un sourire aussi doux que je le pus à Severus avant d'enlever mes lunettes pour les essuyer.

Il me regarda pendant un moment, les coins de sa bouche tressautant. Puis il gloussa.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Ça s'est passé suffisamment bien avec eux pour qu'ils te laissent partir ?

Je reniflai et remis mes lunettes.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je dirais. Pour être exact, mon père a explosé et je suis parti.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Severus en prenant mes mains froides dans les siennes.

Il les frotta doucement, ramenant un peu de chaleur, et je souris.

-Remus, dis-je en me penchant légèrement vers lui.

Severus arrêta ses soins et me regarda avec un léger froncement des sourcils.

-Lupin ?

Je hochai la tête et frissonnai.

-Ouais, il m'a montré ta maison. Heu… », dis-je en regardant autour de moi, tu n'aurais pas un endroit plus chaud pour s'asseoir ?

Severus cligna des yeux et inclina brièvement la tête.

-Je viens d'allumer un feu.

Me prenant par l'épaule, il me fit passer une porte et m'amena dans un salon confortable. Il y avait plusieurs étagères pleines de volumes poussiéreux. Le sofa et les fauteuils étaient propres, bien que quelques couvertures blanches se soient trouvées en tas près du meuble à liqueurs. Le feu brûlait fort dans le foyer, même si le froid dans la pièce laissait à penser que Severus venait juste de l'allumer.

-Assieds-toi, fit Severus en désignant le sofa d'un signe de tête. Est-ce que tu aimerais du thé ? Ou quelque chose de plus fort ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Tu te préparais quelque chose ?

-La bouilloire est en chauffe, dit-il d'un ton presque fatigué.

-Alors je prendrai du thé.

Severus prit place près de moi sur le sofa et me regarda franchement. Il avança son bras comme pour le passer autour de moi, mais il recula.

-Harry…pour en revenir à l'aéroport…

Je rougis.

-Je suis désolé, Severus. Je n'ai pas voulu faire comme si tu étais indésirable.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Mais c'est gênant, et ça a plus de chances d'aller en empirant plutôt qu'en s'améliorant. Je veux dire, c'était seulement un avant-goût de leur colère et de leur grossièreté, au milieu de leur surprise de me voir après toutes ces années.

Je gloussai devant le choix qu'il faisait de ses mots et je tendis le bras, prenant sa main dans la mienne. Courbant mes doigts dans sa paume, je commençai à suivre les lignes de sa main en montant et en descendant.

-Je m'en moque pas mal, et je m'en arrangerai avec eux. Je ne veux pas que ça soit à toi de faire avec, et je comprendrai que tu veuilles te tenir à l'écart d'eux en permanence ». Je sentis un tiraillement de doute dans mon estomac et je détournai le regard vers les flammes brillantes. » Si tu ne penses pas que ça en vaille la peine…

Je fus réduit au silence quand Severus m'attira brutalement à lui.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Harry. Si ta mémoire était meilleure, tu te rappellerais de moi disant exactement le contraire.

Son ton était taquin, mais il y avait une trace de sérieux dans sa voix que j'appréciai.

Levant les yeux vers son visage, je parvins à sourire d'un air penaud.

-Désolé, je voulais juste…Je veux dire, je sais combien ma famille peut se montrer difficile, et d'après ce que je sais de toi à présent, je dirais que tu es de ceux qui laissent l'irritation et la difficulté en dehors de leur vie. Et que…enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, avec moi, ça n'entraînera vraisemblablement qu'une augmentation des soucis pour toi.

Severus renifla et déposa un baiser ferme sur mon front.

-En effet, mais j'ose dire que les avantages en valent bien la peine.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le sifflement strident de la bouilloire attira Severus dans la cuisine.

M'asseyant contre les coussins, je laissai échapper un souffle lent. C'était tout simplement de la folie, et ça ne m'offrait aucun indice sur ce que j'allais faire en dehors de sauter l'homme stupidement. Je pourrais recommencer mes études à l'université la prochaine année, ce qui ne serait pas trop difficile. Mais après ? Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à vivre avec Severus, je venais juste de rencontrer l'homme. Bordel, je ne serais même pas surpris qu'il me force à partir après que nous ayons bu notre thé et que nous ayons couché ensemble. Si tant est que nous couchions ensemble après tous les ennuis que j'avais causés un peu plus tôt.

Mes pensées furent interrompues quand Severus revint dans la pièce avec un plateau chargé de thé et de sandwichs. Je remarquai seulement à ce moment-là combien j'avais faim et j'acceptai la nourriture et la boisson avec reconnaissance. Nous ne parlâmes pas durant notre dîner, nos regards se rencontrant occasionnellement. C'était un silence confortable, et c'était bien. Je n'avais jamais partagé ça avec personne, pas même avec Draco quand notre relation n'en était qu'au début et était heureuse.

Une fois que ce fut fini, Severus écarta tout sur le côté et m'invita à me blottir dans ses bras.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il doucement à travers mes cheveux.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Pas sûr. Je présume que Sirius et Remus sont toujours chez mes parents, et je ne doute pas qu'ils se soient faits la guerre. Ma mère et Remus nous soutiennent, et essaient vraisemblablement d'arrondir les angles.

Severus soupira et me déplaça de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir mon visage.

-Que désires-tu, Harry ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée et le lui dis.

-Je dirais de l'acceptation, mais je sais que je ne l'aurais jamais complètement, pas avec mon père. Je serai suffisamment heureux avec ma mère, elle fait beaucoup pour moi.

-Ta mère, c'est Lily, n 'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Je me rappelle d'elle. Elle était toujours gentille avec moi. Je regrette de ne lui avoir jamais donné la chance qu'elle méritait. J'étais aveuglé par sa relation avec Pot-…heu, avec ton père, et je n'ai jamais accepté son offre d'aide ou d'amitié.

-Elle sait encore que tu étais quelqu'un de bon, répondis-je, surpris qu'il ait admis une telle chose.

-Hmmm, dit Severus en détournant le regard. Je ne suis pas le meilleur des hommes, Harry. Tu devrais le savoir avant de te lier à moi.

Je clignai des yeux et appuyai la paume de ma main sur son cœur.

-Tu es suffisamment gentil, Severus. Tu ne l'aurais pas été, tu ne m'aurais pas aidé dans ce café.

-Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je t'offrais seulement mon aide pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ? demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

Je reniflai avec un rire et je secouai la tête.

-Heu…si je me souviens bien, tu es celui qui a stoppé la partie de jambes en l'air ce soir-là.

-Effectivement, c'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit ironiquement Severus.

Je gloussai un peu et appuyai mon visage contre sa poitrine.

-Que désires-tu, Severus ? demandai-je avant de m'arrêter. Non, qu'es-tu disposé à tolérer ?

Severus se figea, puis il baissa lentement la main, me prenant le menton. Il me força à lever la tête et rencontra mon regard avec une lueur de sérieux au fond des yeux.

-Harry, je ne tolérerai simplement rien de toi. C'est juste que je ne tolère rien dans ma vie. Je te veux ici, bien que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis un temps très court. Mais tu es jeune, et tu n'aurais pas dû traverser tout ça…

-Ça ne comptait pas, dis-je amèrement. Rien de ce que je faisais n'était assez bon pour mon père. Il trouverait un défaut dans chaque type avec qui je sortirais.

-Tu es certain de ça ?

J'inclinai la tête et je soupirai.

-Je le suis.

Severus fit glisser lentement sa main de mon menton vers ma joue et caressa ma peau de son pouce. C'était un geste si doux qu'il me fit frissonner. Penchant la tête sous la caresse, je levai les yeux vers lui et sentis quelque chose se réveiller en moi. Je le désirais ardemment. Je voulais qu'il me tienne pour toujours, qu'il me fasse oublier que je n'étais jamais assez bon…qu'il m'aime, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait pour ressentir cet amour. Et je voulais l'aimer moi aussi.

Sur ces pensées laissées inavouées, je levai le visage et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les langues sortirent, se rencontrant avant que la sienne ne s'introduise dans ma bouche. Je grognai et me soumis à lui, autorisant ses bras forts à me mettre sur le dos. Il m'enjamba, penché sur ma poitrine, sa bouche dévorant la mienne tandis que ses mains erraient sur le devant de mon pull.

Severus me pinça doucement les mamelons, me faisant haleter plus fort.

-Putain, sifflai-je, et je remontai mes hanches contre lui, provoquant le contact entre nos ventres.

Severus siffla aussi son propre plaisir, un délicieux flot de jurons s'échappant de ses lèvres tandis qu'il maintenait le contact.

-Harry, chuchota-t-il. Harry, Harry, Harry.

Il le disait doucement, comme si il goûtait quelque chose de délicat. C'était extraordinaire, je n'avais jamais entendu mon nom prononcé de cette manière, et je faillis presque passer le cap sur le champ.

-Severus, répondis-je à voix haute. Plus, j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin…de toi.

Severus se figea et me regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire plus, fis-je, mourant presque d'envie de le sentir en moi. Prends-moi, Severus. Tout, s'il te plaît.

La main de Severus sa faufila lentement entre nous et attrapa mes testicules à travers mon pantalon.

-Tout ? répéta-t-il. Tu es sûr ?

-Plus que sûr, dis-je en me pressant dans sa main.

La chaleur de sa main était intense et me provoqua un éblouissement quand le sang descendit droit à mon sexe.

-Mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, maintenant Severus.

Rentrant sa lèvre inférieure, Severus m'aida à me redresser et me prit par la main. M'emmenant hors de la pièce, Severus me conduisit à sa chambre qui était très froide et très sombre. Allumant la lampe de chevet, je vis la couverture du lit posée sur le sol et une nouvelle couette jetée au hasard dessus. Les sacs de Severus se trouvaient au pied du lit, pas défaits, et la cheminée dans le coin était vide et froide.

Je frissonnai et souffrai d'être sous les draps, nos corps se tordant pour nous réchauffer.

-Déshabille-toi, commanda doucement Severus.

Le ton de luxure désespérée obscurcissant sa voix m'alla droit au ventre, et avec des mains tremblantes, je m'exécutai. Severus s'excusa par une autre porte, qui conduisait à la salle de bains. Complètement à poil et refroidissant, je grimpai dans le lit et sifflai quand mon corps entra en contact avec les draps froids.

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai froid, criai-je.

-Patience, me répondit Severus, une pointe de rire éclipsant à présent la luxure.

Roulant des yeux, je m'assis contre les oreillers et croisai les bras. Je fis la moue, mais je m'inquiétai bientôt entre mes dents quand Severus revint dans la chambre. Il était nu à présent, son sexe impressionnant se balançant froidement. Son corps était mince, avec un ventre légèrement apparent même si ça semblait lui aller plutôt bien. Il me regarda sans se démonter alors qu'il tenait un pot de lubrifiant dans sa main et s'avançait lentement sur le lit.

-Quelle vue, ronronna-t-il en se glissant sous les couvertures.

Quand son corps tiède rencontra le mien, je grognai et drapai mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Mmm, je parie que ça l'est.

Severus enroula un pied légèrement froid autour de mon mollet et passa un de mes genoux entre ses jambes.

-Es-tu prêt pour moi, Harry ? Le désires-tu vraiment ?

Son ton était taquin, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux.

-Oui, gémissai-je tandis qu'il se frottait lentement le long de ma cuisse. S'il te plaît…maintenant…

Mes pensées cohérentes étaient en train de m'abandonner lentement, et j'étais sur le point de capituler sous l'envie.

Severus eut un sourire alors qu'il ouvrait le lubrifiant et en versait une quantité très généreuse sur ses doigts. Se léchant les lèvres, il passa lentement sa main autour de mes hanches, et écartant légèrement mes fesses, son doigt commença à jouer avec mon entrée.

Et c'était trop bon. Avec un grognement, je me pressai contre lui.

-Ne mets pas longtemps, le suppliai-je bientôt.

Severus gloussa et eut un ton presque sadique quand il chuchota :

-Oh…et que vas-tu faire si je prends mon temps ?

-Gah…je vais jouir sans toi, haletai-je tandis que son doigt entrait en moi.

Severus gloussa à nouveau et appuya son doigt contre ma prostate.

-Ah oui ?

-Oh putain, sifflai-je, jurant contre son doigt talentueux. Plus.

-Comme tu veux, murmura-t-il en ajoutant un autre doigt.

Nous retombâmes dans le silence, en dehors de mes halètements tandis qu'il commençait à me sonder avec deux doigts, puis trois. Pendant ce temps, le sexe dur de Severus frottait ma cuisse et je brûlais de l'avoir en moi.

-Ça suffit, crachai-je finalement.

Me tournant sur le ventre, je pointai mes fesses en l'air et le regardai.

-Maintenant.

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux et déglutit péniblement.

-Oh bordel, Harry, as-tu la moindre idée de l'allure incroyablement sexy que tu as ?

-Non, et je m'en moque. En moi, maintenant !

**-Scène coupée-**

Ce fut tout à la fois un mélange de sentiments, de passion, de chaleur et de mains tandis qu'il me faisait l'amour dans une étrange combinaison de douceur et d'intensité. Ses coups de reins m'envoyèrent tout droit franchir le cap, et quelques instants plus tard, quand ses doigts minces se drapèrent autour de mon sexe et qu'ils lui imprimèrent un mouvement de pompe en rythme avec ses coups de boutoir, c'est ce que je fis.

Je crois que je criai, mais je n'en fus pas sûr parce que j'enfouis mon visage dans le matelas. Ma semence chaude et collante jaillit hors de moi en un jet épais, imprégnant sa main et les draps sous moi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Severus suive, et je sentis le fluide chaud me remplir.

-Oh, chuchotai-je quand j'eus retrouvé un peu de mon calme.

-En effet, parvint à articuler Severus d'une voix tendue. Je me retire, maintenant.

Hochant la tête, je fermai les yeux et sentis son sexe adouci glisser hors de moi. C'était une sensation étrange, très vide, et dans un soupir, je m'effondrai sur le flanc.

Severus s'assit, apparaissant de façon trouble au dessus de moi et me souriant très doucement.

-Merveilleux, chuchota-t-il et il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue.

Dans un dernier regard doux, Severus se leva et disparut.

J'étais bien trop perdu dans l'euphorie post-orgasmique pour me soucier de l'endroit où il se rendit. Un moment plus tard, Severus revint, une serviette chaude dans la main. Il me nettoya doucement, puis lui-même, et effaça la tache sur le lit. Jetant la serviette dans un coin, Severus se roula contre un oreiller et m'attira sur sa poitrine.

-Ça en valait la peine ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa peau nue et souris.

-Ça en valait plus que la peine, Severus. Et pour toi ?

Severus glissa ses doigts dans mes boucles en sueur.

-As-tu seulement besoin de le demander ?

-Tu me le diras de toute façon, répondis-je, souhaitant simplement l'entendre le dire.

-Oui, dit-il, me rendant de l'assurance. Oui, plus que je ne le croyais.

Je souris à ça, puis je m'autorisai à plonger dans une légère somnolence. Ça ne dura pas, je n'étais pas vraiment endormi, juste plus détendu que je ne l'avais jamais été. Quand je revins finalement à moi, je m'éloignai un peu de Severus et le regardai.

Il me fixait avec des yeux voilés, sa main fermement cramponnée à la mienne.

-Á quoi penses-tu ? demandai-je après un moment.

-Je me posais des questions sur toi, répondit-il honnêtement.

-Tu te demandais quoi ?

-Quel est ton pire souvenir, Harry.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était une question si étrange après que nous ayons couché ensemble, mais au final, peut-être que ça ne l'était pas. Pas quand son pire souvenir incluait presque probablement ma famille. C'était une question juste, une que je me posais à propos de lui maintenant qu'il avait abordé le sujet.

Mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si j'aurais le courage de vouloir parler de mon pire souvenir à voix haute. Il incluait Draco et une nuit affreuse où il était complètement drogué et décidé à prendre exactement ce qu'il désirait. Je frissonnai au murmure du souvenir qui assaillait mon esprit et ma main serra celle de Severus.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas mon affaire.

Je m'assis et remontai la couette sur ma poitrine.

-C'est complètement ton affaire, Severus. C'est juste dur pour moi.

-Dis-moi un de tes pires souvenirs, fit-il après un instant. Quelque chose dont tu peux parler.

Je hochai la tête et m'appuyai contre la tête du lit. Je connaissais un souvenir parfait, bien que je ne fusse pas sûr de savoir si je devais en parler. Ça jetterait seulement de l'huile sur le feu de la haine qu'il avait pour mon père. Mais il l'avait demandé, et je savais que si je partageais un peu plus, il le ferait aussi.

-Je…heu…mon deuxième pire souvenir, c'est la façon dont j'ai dû révéler que j'étais gay à mes parents.

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent.

-Ah ?

J'acquiesçai et inspirai profondément.

-J'avais environ quinze ans, je revenais d'un rendez-vous désastreux avec une fille qui avait un an de plus que moi, et je ne savais pas pourquoi ça s'était si mal passé. Un de mes camarades de classe, un garçon nommé Seamus Finnigan qui était assez populaire, m'a offert son aide pour me sentir mieux. Nous nous sommes esquivés jusqu'à une salle de classe abandonnée et il m'a tendu une bouteille de whisky, et nous avons commencé à boire et à parler. Après environ une heure, nous étions bien ivres et Seamus a émis l'idée que les filles ne me plaisaient peut-être pas après tout. Je croyais que c'était ridicule, mais il insista sur le fait que depuis qu'il avait hésité entre les deux, il pouvait l'affirmer. Il m'a demandé un baiser, pour voir si ça m'exciterait, et j'ai accepté. Et je fus très excité. Après ce premier essai, Seamus et moi avons commencé à faire des expériences et un jour, mon petit frère qui était venu me chercher m'a trouvé en train de sucer Seamus dans la salle de bains. Mon frère, qui était très strict et fut horrifié de voir une telle chose, a téléphoné à mes parents. J'ai été ramené à la maison la même semaine et mon père était très en colère. D'abord il m'a accusé d'être anormal. Puis il a dit que ça pourrait être réparé et que je rencontrerais une fille convenable et il m'a interdit de ne serait-ce que regarder un autre gars. Puis quand le choc a été passé, il a téléphoné à Sirius et Remus et les a engueulés pendant une heure pour m'avoir corrompu. Après quelques mois, mon père s'est fait à l'idée que j'étais gay, mais je pouvais dire qu'il n'était jamais heureux pour moi, peu importe que je sois amoureux ou pas.

Tandis que je revivais le souvenir, je me rapprochai de plus en plus près de Severus jusqu'à ce que je fusse blotti contre son flanc. Severus passa son bras autour de mes épaules et traça de petits cercles sur ma peau. Son visage était crispé et ses yeux étaient hantés.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Harry », chuchota-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas si mal », fis-je en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, c'était à l'époque, et mon frère s'est bien amusé à répandre des rumeurs à propos de l'école. J'ai été anéanti et mon père a cru que Jacob était très intelligent en faisant ça. Je suppose que je me suis senti trahi quand je l'ai entendu rire et plaisanter, et louer mon frère pour avoir totalement réussi à me brutaliser là-dessus. Il a cru que si j'étais suffisamment malmené je pourrais retrouver la raison.

Tout ça était horriblement vrai, et toujours un point douloureux pour moi. Je n'avais jamais détesté mon père, je ne pouvais pas le détester. Il m'aimait de la seule façon qu'il pouvait, et je m'étais arrangé avec ça. Mais je souhaitais toujours un bon père, un qui verrait au-delà de l'étiquette et de toutes ces choses pour m'aimer simplement comme un fils. Je n'exprimai pas ça à voix haute, pourtant. Ça semblait si infantile, et je ne voulais pas passer encore plus pour un enfant aux yeux de mon amant.

Severus me regarda attentivement et laissa échapper un petit souffle.

-Ton père… », dit-il avant de secouer la tête. »Ne fais pas attention.

-Tu me dis le tien ? demandai-je, désespéré d'arriver à détourner l'attention de moi.

Severus me fixa puis il hocha la tête.

-Le mien est un peu du même genre. J'ai eu des parents brutaux, et j'ai beaucoup été frappé, mais j'ai grandi en y étant habitué. Évidemment, tu sais que ton père, Black, Lupin et moi sommes allés à Poudlard aussi, et dans les années soixante-dix, être…disons…différent n'était pas bien vu. Ce n'était pas comme maintenant, mais c'est bien plus toléré aujourd'hui. Bref, quand j'avais environ quinze ans, un garçon nommé Michael Kendall est arrivé à Poudlard. Il était très attirant, très timide et ne semblait pas se faire des amis très facilement. Nous avions mathématiques ensemble, et j'ai commencé à lui parler là et il s'est rapproché de moi plutôt rapidement. Un jour, alors que nous étions allongés sous ce grand arbre près du lac, Michael s'est penché et m'a embrassé. C'était un choc, mais c'était un baiser bienvenu. Ça n'a pourtant pas duré longtemps, parce que Black et ton père nous ont remarqués. Ils se sont mis à crier et à appeler nos noms et à dire des choses horribles jusqu'à ce que presque toute l'école nous regarde. Ils ont commencé à crier après Michael, et ils lui ont demandé si il avait voulu le baiser ou si je l'avais forcé. Michael m'a regardé, puis il a regardé les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école et il a dit que je l'avais forcé. Il s'est enfui après ça, et ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Black et ton père n'ont pas arrêté de faire une scène quand ça m'est arrivé, mais c'était le pire. J'ai été considéré comme un paria après ça, par tout le monde. Bref…ta mère a essayé de m'offrir son amitié mais j'étais trop soupçonneux sur ses motivations pour accepter son amitié. Une chose que je regrette profondément à présent, comme je l'ai dit avant.

Severus s'arrêta de parler et me regarda pour guetter ma réaction. Je n'étais pas choqué, pour être exact, mais j'étais blessé. J'étais blessé que Severus et moi ayons souffert presque la même chose du même homme. Enfin…, pas tant de Sirius, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me blesser pour apprécier les mecs. J'étais aussi surpris qu'il ait participé dans la moquerie contre Severus. D'après ce que Sirius m'avait dit, il le savait depuis qu'il était jeune et s'était mis avec Remus sitôt après avoir quitté l'école.

-Je suis désolé, Severus », fut tout ce que je parvins à dire sur le moment. »Je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Severus secoua la tête et m'attira à lui.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Et je m'y suis fait à présent.

Je souris contre sa poitrine et appuyai un baiser juste sur son cœur.

-Nous avons tout en commun », chuchotai-je. « J'espère seulement que la partie de jambes en l'air était plus heureuse.

Severus grogna et secoua la tête.

-Comme moi ». Severus s'arrêta puis il demanda : »Veux-tu dormir, maintenant ?

Je ne le voulais pas.

-Non, j'aime parler avec toi comme ça. Je veux te connaître, Severus. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Severus me regarda et haussa les épaules.

-Pas tant que ça. D'habitude ça me gêné, mais je crois que je veux aussi te connaître.

-Alors tu me parles d'autres choses ? le pressai-je.

-D'autres choses ?

-Et bien », fis-je et je me préparais à poser une question qui m'avait hanté depuis que Severus m'avait parlé de la tentative de Sirius pour le tuer. » Pourquoi Sirius te haïssait autant. Ça ne peut pas être parce que tu es gay, puisqu'il l'est aussi.

Severus se tendit et ses bras s'écartèrent de moi.

-C'est…C'est une histoire compliquée, Harry.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Et alors ? J'aimerais l'entendre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le veuille. Ça me concerne, moi étant fou amoureux d'une autre personne…quelqu'un que tu connais bien.

-Qui ? le pressai-je, à cet instant désespérément curieux.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et me regarda.

-Et bien si tu tiens à le savoir, jeune insolent…c'était Remus Lupin.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je m'étais partiellement attendu à cette réponse, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il l'admette. Appuyant mon épaule contre la sienne, je levai les yeux vers le visage de Severus.

-Tu me la raconteras, Severus ? J e veux savoir.

Severus lança un regard en direction d'un coin assombri de la chambre et laissa échapper un soupir.

-Si tu insistes », dit-il. » Mais c'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai toute la nuit, lui assurai-je.

Severus m'observa attentivement puis il m'embrassa doucement, me coupant presque le souffle par la douceur qu'il avait.

-Comme tu veux », chuchota-t-il, et je m'installai contre lui, prêt à écouter.

**oOoOo Flashback oOoOo**

C'était la dernière année à Poudlard pour Black, Lupin, Potter et moi. Nous nous tuions à la tâche, préparant notre bac, et nous étions seulement en octobre. J'observais Lupin depuis que nous étions entrés à Poudlard, désespérément intrigué par le garçon muet. Il parlait le langage des signes, quelque chose que Potter et Black avaient appris immédiatement. Je l'avais fait aussi, bien que je n'en eut parlé à personne, et c'était un moyen pour moi d'espionner leurs conversations.

Une autre chose qui m'intriguait concernait son attitude étrange. Il portait toujours des pulls, même en pleine chaleur, et ils lui recouvraient toujours le cou. Il ne se douchait jamais avec le reste d'entre nous, toujours aux premières heures du jour ou à la tombée de la nuit, et toujours avec Potter et Black.

Ça m'énervait, et j'étais jaloux parce qu'il avait commencé à me plaire lors de ma cinquième année. Je ne pouvais pas agir, bien sûr, et je ne l'aurais pas fait étant donné la façon dont les choses se sont passées quand Potter et Black m'ont découvert.

Maintenant, parce que notre dernière année était arrivée, notre rivalité s'était calmée et avait laissé la place aux études. Même Black semblait avoir une envie soudaine de bien faire à ses examens. Remus, bien entendu, était toujours studieux, alors son attitude n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Potter et Black faisaient partie de l'équipe de foot de l'école, et partaient quelques fois pour jouer des matchs dans d'autres écoles durant la saison. L'équipe de foot s'était rendue à Londres fin octobre pour un match là-bas. Quelques élèves y étaient allés mais Remus avait décidé de rester. Le retour de l'équipe était attendu le jour suivant mais à cause de la pluie, le bus avait été retardé.

J'étais debout dans la salle commune en train d'étudier tôt le matin, juste avant le lever du soleil, quand je vis Remus s'esquiver en direction des douches, ses affaires à la main. C'était ma chance de voir pourquoi les douches étaient si sacrées et secrètes, et je l'ai suivi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Remus n'a pas fermé la porte, parce qu'il fut sincèrement surpris de me voir quand je suis entré. Il se tenait près du mur le plus éloigné, sous un jet d'eau brûlante, et quand il m'entendit entrer, il se retourna.

La salle de bains était embuée, et je retirai rapidement mes chaussures. Mes pensées rationnelles étaient obscurcies par le désir pour Remus, tout autant qu'à cause de ma curiosité, et la seule réaction que j'eus fut mon désir de ne pas abîmer mes vêtements. Alors je me déshabillai.

Á poil, je marchai sur le carrelage froid et je m'arrêtai devant lui. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en sept ans sans son pull. Et je vis pourquoi il se cachait.

Son cou, son torse et ses épaules étaient couverts de cicatrices criardes. C'était une surprise, bien que j'en sois déjà arrivé à cette hypothèse avant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et j'avais peur qu'il me déteste encore plus si je gardais le silence ou que je m'enfuyais.

-C'est pour ça que tu te cachais ? parvins-je à dire.

Remus avait les yeux écarquillés et il avait l'air absolument pétrifié. Il n'était pas sorti de l'eau, ne s'était pas couvert. Quand j'ai posé la question, il a simplement hoché la tête.

-D'où viennent-elles ? continuai-je d'une voix douce et presque perdue dans le bruit de l'eau coulant.

Remus cligna des yeux pendant un moment, puis il haussa les épaules. Il fit le geste d'écrire sur un bloc avec sa main puis haussa à nouveau les épaules.

J'avais oublié qu'il ne savait pas que je connaissais le langage des signes. Je levai les mains. **«** **Je connais un peu la langue des signes »**, fis-je en tremblant. J'étais loin de pratiquer couramment, l'ayant seulement appris dans les livres et ne m'étant exercé sur personne.

Remus eut l'air surpris une fois de plus et déglutit péniblement. **J'ai été mordu par un chien**.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant. **Un chien ? C'est pour ça que tu ne parles pas ?**

Remus eut un faible sourire et acquiesça. « **J'avais… »**, il fit un geste que je ne compris pas.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu comprendre la dernière partie.

Remus laissa échapper son rire habituel, qui était une sorte de souffle retenu, quelque chose que je trouvais attachant. **« J'avais s-i-x ans »**, fit-il en épelant le dernier mot et je compris. **« Le chien m'a mordu… »**, et une fois encore je ne compris pas. Remus remarqua ma confusion et épela. **« C-o-r-d-e-s v-o-c-a-l-e-s. Je suis muet à présent ».**

Je hochai la tête et échappai un souffle.

-Tu ne devrais pas ta cacher.

**« Affreux »**,fit-il, puis il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

Je rougis légèrement. Les cicatrices étaient différentes, elles capturaient votre regard, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé les cicatrices affreuses. Elles étaient nombreuses, c'était sûr, et semblaient presque douloureuses. Quelques unes d'entre elles étaient très bosselées, d'autres formaient des taches de peau trop douce, ressortant et devenant roses sous le jet lourd d'eau chaude.

Je regardai Remus un moment puis je demandai :

-Elles font encore mal ?

Remus me regarda et sonda mon visage, tentant probablement de voir si je me moquais de lui. Je ne le faisais pas. J'étais sincèrement curieux.

Il secoua la tête très lentement.

Avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter, je tendis le bras et touchai les cicatrices sur son épaule. Il se tendit et se recula contre le mur. J'aurais dû retirer ma main, mais je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de ça, je me rapprochai, autorisant mes doigts à parcourir son torse, à remonter son cou et finalement ma paume se pressa contre sa joue.

-Tu es si beau », chuchotai-je, et je le pensais.

Il l'était vraiment. J'étais fou d'amour pour lui, terriblement.

Remus laissa échapper un souffle frissonnant et secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. **Non. Je ne** **peux pas l'être.**

Cette simple déclaration me fit mal, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'il ne l'était pas. Je luttai contre la boule qui était en train de se former dans ma gorge.

-Remus…Je me moque de Black ou de Potter, ou de ce qu'ils pensent. Je m'en moque si tu ne me regardes plus à nouveau. Tu me plais depuis deux ans maintenant, et je doute de pouvoir jamais m'arrêter de te trouver beau.

C'était une chose désespérément romantique à dire, et stupide maintenant que je suis plus âgé et instruit. Il était beau alors, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le dire.

La chose suivante dont je me rappelle, c'était que j'avais la main appuyée contre les carreaux derrière lui, et ma bouche était pressée contre la sienne. L'eau chaude me brûlait la peau, et après un long moment, Remus me rapprocha de lui. Nos ventres se touchèrent et nous étions durs tous les deux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, étant jeunes et pleins d'hormones bouillonnantes, avant de venir.

Nous étions à bout de souffle, Remus haletait lourdement, tout comme moi. J'avais mon front appuyé contre son épaule, ma main reposait toujours contre le mur et l'eau était en train d'effacer toute preuve de l'expérience. Les mains de Remus étaient encore légèrement appuyées sur mes hanches, et je n'étais pas certain de vouloir bouger.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit an grand et que la voix horriblement familière de Black emplit la salle de bains.

-Remy ? Tu es là ? Donny a dit qu'il t'avait entendu te glisser dehors pour prendre une douche et je croyais que je…

Black s'arrêta quand il s'avança plus encore dans les douches.

Il avait dû nous remarquer directement. Je ne le savais pas, je m'étais figé contre l'épaule de Remus et je me trouvais à présent incapable de bouger même si je l'avais voulu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? « siffla Black. « Snape ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je déglutis péniblement et me retournai. Mon visage était en feu, mon corps s'était mis à trembler légèrement et je vis que Black se tenait près de mes vêtements.

Remus reprit ses esprits plus vite que moi, et il sortit de la douche. Attrapant deux serviettes, il m'en tendit une et je me séchai à la hâte. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je ne supportais pas le poids des yeux de Black sur moi comme ça. Enroulant la serviette autour de ma taille, je m'avançai et ramassai mes vêtements sur le sol.

-Bien », me siffla Black, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon épaule. » Vais-je avoir une explication ?

Son regard passa de moi à Remus, qui n'était pas habillé et qui se tenait le ventre.

-Je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit de cette histoire te regarde », cassai-je en enfilant mes chaussures.

-Va te faire foutre, Snape. L'as-tu forcé comme tu as forcé Michael ? « Sirius se tourna vers Remus. » L'a-t-il fait ?

Remus ne fit aucune réponse. Tournant la tête, je rivai mes yeux aux siens, et je sus à ce moment-là que Remus ne serait jamais mien. Bien sûr, à cet instant je ne savais pas à quel point Black était réellement amoureux de Lupin. Je croyais simplement qu'il me haïssait dans le seul but de me haïr. J'ignorais que c'était par jalousie.

Je soupirai et haussai faiblement les épaules.

Sirius me lança un coup d'œil puis se retourna vers Remus.

-Dis quelque chose », demanda Sirius.

Je sentis la boule étrangler mes paroles dans ma gorge, mais je me forçai à les dire.

-Il ne peut pas, idiot, il est muet.

C'était ça. Là-dessus, je me précipitai hors de la salle de bains sans regarder en arrière.

Je m'étais attendu à être dénoncé à toute l'école et humilié en représailles. Je me suis fais du mauvais sang à ce sujet pendant des semaines. Remus et moi ne nous sommes plus jamais regardés dans les yeux. Après l'incident à la carrière, j'en ai blâmé Remus. Je croyais qu'il avait dit à Black que j'avais essayé de le forcer. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait, plus maintenant, mais je l'en ai longtemps blâmé. Et que c'était ça, la seule raison des actions de Black.

**oOoOo Fin du flashback oOoOo**

J'enregistrai tout ça tandis que Severus parlait. Il m'était presque impossible de tout entendre, impossible pour moi de croire Sirius capable de se montrer aussi mesquin. Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas été ensemble avant ce moment, et de croire que mon parrain essaierait de tuer quelqu'un par jalousie mesquine…

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Á la façon dont Severus parlait de Remus, dont il y pensait, je me demandai si des sentiments cachés étaient encore présents. Et maintenant, j'étais légèrement jaloux. Qu'étais-je comparé à Remus, de toute façon ? Juste un enfant malingre ayant la moitié de l'âge de Severus et probablement pas aussi attirant.

Je continuai à errer dans ces pensées jusqu'à ce que je sente Severus m'attraper le menton et me forcer à lever les yeux vers lui.

-Tu te fais du souci ? », dit-il doucement.

Je m'écartai et haussai les épaules.

-Est-ce que tu…je veux dire, est-ce que Remus… ». Je m'arrêtai sans conviction et rougis.

Severus se contenta de glousser et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

-Harry, je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Crois-moi, c'est terminé depuis longtemps. Je t'ai simplement raconté l'histoire parce que tu demandais la vérité.

Il avait raison, je l'avais demandé et il m'avait averti avant. Me sentant possessif, je drapai mes bras autour de Severus et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit » ? chuchotai-je.

-De rien », répondit-il, ses mains parcourant mon dos. » Maintenant, serais-tu contre le fait de dormir un peu avant que nous ne fassions face au matin ?

C'était une invitation silencieuse à rester lancée à mon égard, et je l'acceptai avec joie. Bien entendu, le sommeil amènerait le jour rapidement, et je ne voulais vraiment pas faire face au monde extérieur. Mais je savais que je devrais le faire. Embrassant Severus une fois encore, je lui permis d'arranger les couvertures sur nous et d'éteindre la lampe.

Juste avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil, je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et il m'embrassa l'épaule.

-Tu en vaux la peine, Harry », murmura-t-il. » Tu en vaux tellement la peine.

**Á suivre…**


End file.
